The Disney Kingdom
by BlackHeartedFriend
Summary: *Attention* The Disney Kingdom is currently undergoing major plot changes. It will be a while before new chapters. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for understanding *If you want to see a character in this story, let me know and I'll try my hardest to fit them in!*
1. The Champion

_A/N: Alright, this is your BlackHeartedFriend with her first story. It's mostly about my main character's adventures in the Kingdom (the Disney parks with all their magic, where the toons live and play). Please review!-tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. If there are any characters you would like mentioned (including originals) I shall accommodate to the best of my abilities. _

_The Ace of Spades is Chlstarr's. _

_My (currently) nameless character and the general story are original._

_All other characters are rightfully owned by Disney._

_Without further ado…The Kingdom's Helper _

* * *

Chapter 1: The Villainous Meeting

There was a shout of anger and a projectile thrown his way. The explosion of heat told him it was fire. Now that he was (rudely) awoken from his nap, Scar stood and stretched in the normal cat fashion and awaited the entrance of his 'colleagues'.

Maleficent and a few other members of the L.V. (the League of Villains, a group of only **the** most famous villains in the Kingdom) marched into Scar's cave-like room. If the fireball didn't give away their rage, then the stomping, grumbling and nasty glares sure did.

"I take it that you failed once again?" Scar asked nonchalantly, as if there was nothing to be surprised about…which there wasn't.

Every week it was the same…plot, prepare, act, get defeated, complain about/threaten the heroes and restart the bitter cycle of failure. Scar was getting sick of it. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a pudgy hand with sharp nails digging into the scruff of his neck and hoisting him (surprisingly) clear off the ground. He growled and stared daggers into the face of Ursula, the Sea Witch.

"Are you even listening, you mangy feline?!" She shouted into his ear. She roughly dropped the lion, hiding the great strain it took to lift the furry beast. He stood and shook his fur, not letting this over-stuffed sushi roll get to him.

"As I said before," Jafar piped up "how could it possibly be our fault, dear kitty-cat, that **we **failed when it was** your **plan?"

"Strange how you blame him when I recall **you **firing before the signal." Maleficent calmly mentioned.

"And** I'm** at fault when this so-called 'Captain' stalled for too long?" Jafar demanded, pointing over at Hook.

Hook scoffed in return. "I wouldn't expect a land-lubber such as yourself to understand **proper** ambush techniques!"

Once again, Scar tuned out the quarrelling villains and thought to himself. This has gone on long enough. Not the fighting, or dysfunctions of teamwork (as selfish, greedy individuals, they could barely talk to one another without some sort of fight braking out!) but theconstant failure. The L.V. and the other villains have been intent on taking over the Kingdom for ages, but they never made any progress.

…Wait, **they** never made any progress!

Scar started chuckling._ It just might work! No it __**would **__work!_ The chuckling grew into an insane laughter. The others stopped their fight (just before the fireballs broke out again) and stared at Scar, who was practically rolling on the floor at this point.

"Woah, buddy, take it easy!" Hades said "We're not that funny are we?"

"I think someone finally flipped his lid" Doctor Facilier whispered in the background.

When he finished, Scar stood and glared at each villain in turn, the mad grin still stretched on his face.

"It's perfect. There is no amount of stupidity that can foil_ this one_!" Scar boasted quietly, practically singing.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not trusting his plans again" Ursula growled.

"Yes, 'somehow' they always end up failing with us at fault" Hook added snootily.

Facilier abruptly looked up from shuffling his tarot cards.

"We have to call a meeting" he stated simply, showing all of them the card he pulled. The bottom of the card had a large number of silhouettes of many different shapes and sizes surrounding circular tables, and on a raised platform, stood images similar to the Queen and Scar.

"There are certainly more there than in L.V." Maleficent observed "looks like we must call the others"

This was one of the few times they all agreed. They all exited the room and went to gather the other Villains for a meeting. Scar was alone again. _If a meeting concerning my plan was on The Card, it must be big._ Scar thought, impressed with himself. _Now I know for certain this plan will work_. With that, he got up and left down the twisting Utilidoors.

* * *

Like everything in the parks, the Utilidoors of the Magic Kingdom joined with the rest of the parks and transformed. The Utilidoors were typically 'humans only' and that rule was only obeyed (only broken by pranksters, of course) because it was **boring** down there! The toons had whole **worlds** at their fingertips, so why should they bother with some dull, grey halls underground? Well, the Villains needed a secure meeting place away from all those obnoxious do-gooders, and the Utilidoors were perfect. Soon the Utilidoors adapted to the constant evil company and changed along with the rest of the parks. The concrete walls changed to purple-black bricks, and the bright, florescent bulbs changed to iron chandeliers and blazing torches with purple, green or blue flames (depending on where you were at) The office rooms were living quarters, the notice boards were dark, dusty banners, and so on.

The center of the Utilidoors were directly under the Disney Castle (or Dream Castle), but the way was magically sealed, so takeovers were impossible (by either Good or Evil). At night, this became the Great Villain Meeting Hall, where the most important matters were argued. The room was about the size of four football fields, filled with several round tables, and dark gargoyle-like chairs. Hidden in shadows close to the walls stood several statues of the great iconic heroes of the Kingdom, captured and defeated. At one end were the gigantic wooden double-doors with monstrous iron knockers. The other end has a raised stone platform with a wall sized tapestry of Dark Palace (or Nightmare Palace) and the whole room was (barely) illuminated by thirteen grand iron chandeliers and several claw-like touches nailed to the walls.

As depicted on The Card, Scar and the Queen were on the stage, watching as the rest of the stragglers took their seats. Being magical, the tables adjusted in size and the chairs shifted around to accommodate them. Every meeting, the seating arrangements differed. Sometimes it was based on species (Humans, Gods, Cats) or time period (either when their film was based, or when their film was released) but most of the time, like tonight, it was based on 'weapon-of-choice': The sorcerers, the hunters, the general plotters, the monsters, and the outright bullies (this is not including countless sub categories, mind you).

As the fuss settled down, Scar noticed that **everyone** was here, from Hopper, to The Ace of Spades, to Julius, who currently sat at the 'Common Monsters' table between Leroy (EX. 628) and the inky Shadow Blot.

Next to the dark lion, the Queen finally lost her patience. With a flourish, she threw something into the Black Cauldron at her side, causing a tremendous eruption of smoke. Startled, the audience quickly settled down.

"I've had an idea." Scar stated, skipping any type of formalities or introduction "It is a plan to exceed all others. However, the members of L.V. say that my opinion is not worth listening to—"

"Only because it has lead to failure too many times!" Hook exclaimed from the exclusive L.V. table.

Many of the Villains grumbled in agreement. Scar sneered, but before another insult was cast, the Queen took a step forward.

"He has told me the intensions of this plan of his, and I agree that it can be accomplished. However, I shall leave the final decision to a vote."

With that, she stood back and gestured for Scar to come forth.

"It is a common fact that none of us can work together for long. But I believe that we can work together long enough to accomplish this task…" he paused, letting the slower ones to grasp the concept.

"Spit it out already and stop all the suspenciatin'!" Pete called out from somewhere in the crowd. He was the absolute oldest of** all** the characters, and he has played just about every part there is to play; he was allowed to sit wherever he wanted and (naturally) he makes a point of showing off his seniority.

Scar cleared his throat loudly "I propose that we combine our strengths, knowledge, and various skills into one being"

"Ooh! Are you suggesting **brain** transplants?" Dr. Frankenollie exclaimed a little too happily. He was sitting at the 'Genius' table, in the middle of examining Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head, determining that it was much too small to have a properly working brain in it.

"No, I'm suggesting the help of one of your fellow doctors. We need to make a new villain." Scar responded. Everyone was bewildered at this statement. _Make a Villain, as in from __**scratch**__!?_

"I like the sound of that" The Mad Doctor chuckled. It sounded like his style of crazy.

"So," Dr. Hämsterviel hopped up on the table "It is my help you are wanting then, yes?"

Gremlin Prescott, who was sitting with his feet on the table and leaning in his chair, exclaimed in annoyance.

"Got off the table, you rat!"

"I'm not **rat**-like! I'm **hamster**-like!" Hämsterviel raged, hopping mad at this point.

Rolling his eyes, Dr. Drakken flicked the small alien off the table making the others laugh.

On the stage, the Queen stepped forward once again.

"Now if you're finished with your little show…" everyone at the table looked down at their feet, avoiding her icy glair "we shall vote. All Against…?"

Only a few, nervous hands rose.

"…And those For?"

Everyone Villains' hand, hook, claw, tentacle, and various appendages flew up, even the ones who voted against the plan originally.

"Then it's settled. We shall make a Champion for the Villains!"

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 1 everybody! For those of you that don't know…_

_-The Utilidoors are the underground maintenance tunnels in the Magic Kingdom in Florida. _

_-By the Queen, I mean the Evil Queen from Snow White. _

_-Doctor Facilier AKA Shadow Man is from the Princess and the Frog. _

_-Leroy and Dr.__ Hämsterviel are from the TV series of Lillo and Stitch._

_- Dr. Drakken is from Kim Possible._

_- Dr. Doofenshmirtz is from Phineas and Ferb. _

_-Dr. Frankenollie__ and Julius are__ from the last Mickey Mouse theoretical short. _

_-The Shadow Blot, Gremlin Prescott, and the Mad Doctor are from the Epic Mickey video game series._

_-the Black Cauldron is from the movie Black Cauldron_

_The Disney Castle is a combination of all the castles in the Disneyverse with doors connected to the different worlds (there will be more on that later). Similar to Disney Castile, Dark Palace is a combination of all of the hideouts, layers and labs of the Villains. It does not really exist yet, but if all goes according the Villains plans, it will replace their meeting and Disney Castile. Basically, it's their dream waiting to come true._


	2. The Escape

_A/N: I'll start by saying thanks to all of you have suggested/requested characters. Also if you don't see you character right away. DON'T WORRY! I have a list of them all and I WILL get to them eventually._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Escape

They worked for many long, hard nights…Well, not **them** so much as **he**. Dr. Hämsterviel was in his lab, jumping from one control panel to another; pressing buttons, flipping switches, and scribbling notes on dozens of random papers scattered throughout. Many of the villains visited, but only to watch in fascination of the quick, seemingly random actions of the small alien. He was clearly enjoying himself.

The lab is technically the old space lab of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, recreated in the Utilidoors for Hämsterviel's own personal area. It has been about 13 weeks since The Meeting, and there was visible progress (and not just the accumulation of clutter). The main chamber in the center of the room had a black splotch, vaguely forming the silhouette of a demon-like creature, in a strange teal liquid.

At that moment, all the members of L.V. strolled in through the door.

"Alright, why did you summon us?" Shere Khan asked lazily, resisting the urge to pounce on the hyperactive space rodent.

"As you are probably seeing," Hämsterviel started "the creature is almost done being created. But, I need the finishing touches—"

"Hay!" a deep, gruff voice shouted sharply from the hall. Recognizing it, they all groaned and turned to see a huge black cat standing in the doorway.

"You aren't startin' without **me,** now are ya?" Pete asked with a fake pout.

"Of course not, darling," Cruella De Vil answered sarcastically "we would never exclude you boisterous bottom from any of our **truly** evil plans."

"Good!" Pete responded, clearly missing the insult "Now, let's get this show on the road, runt." Pete directed his attention to Hämsterviel.

Hämsterviel started steaming again, but before he could retaliate, Judge Claude Frollo pushed his way in front. Obviously he was in a very bad mood.

"Just tell us what we have to do already!" he snapped. He was **way** out of his comfort zone. This was absolutely, horrifically wrong by his book. However, he felt that the Kingdom was worse off, and he intended to fix it, even if he had to bend his moral rules now and again. Hämsterviel was about to object when Frollo's deadly stare shut him up. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, see this funnel looking thing? This is going to be recording you voices. You click this little red button here and say you name, or official title or whatever, then when the creature is finished, it will recognize you and listen to your voice, no matter what!" he exclaimed with a flourish.

Frollo marched up, stated _'Judge Claude Frollo, Minister of Justice of Paris, France'_ in a monotone voice and promptly left, glad to be through with the task. The others took their respective turns with a bit more empathies (Pete took a **very** long time, wanting to include** all** of his titles) Once they were done, Hämsterviel handed out goggles and flipped a few switched.

The whirring of motors grew increasingly louder and the overhead lights flickered off, replaced with the neon blues and greens of the alien technology. The mysterious liquid in the large glass cylinder boiled, till suddenly the overhead machine activated, shooting a flash of lightening at the container.

_**Crash!**_

With a final burst of blinding light, the machines quieted and the lights went out. Everyone stood from their crouching position to peer in the smoke-filled container, which was illuminated an eerie lime green color from the dimly lit bottom panel. As the inner vents activated and the smoke cleared, a small, shiny black sphere became visible. After a while, the sphere shivered and expanded.

Two bat-like wings unfolded, revealing a soft-looking, ash colored interior. Under the wings was a large mass of black curly fur- No! Not fur, but hair protruding from a tight black hood surrounding the small head which now revealed itself.

Using the glass as support, the thing stood up to its full height of a foot and a half. It had tight, black boots which rose almost to the knee and looked freshly buffed. Over the black skin suit there was a light gray skirt, flecked with silver, which reached down just over the tops of the boots. On the hands were white gloves similar to those of the Classics (including the three seed-like black lines on the back) except they funneled out to the elbow like work gloves. The rest of the suit was surrounding a small, scrawny body, with the acceptation of the perfectly proportioned wings sprouting out of the tiny slits and a small, paper-white face, filled with the innocence of a small child. The hood hugged her round face just so; it was frighteningly similar to the basic Classics' outline. There was a small mouth, which held no expression at the moment, underneath a petite nose.

The eyes themselves, where one sees the expressions and characteristics that define a being, were cold and empty. Like black holes, they were void of…anything.

These same eyes examined their surroundings, including each of the villains which were staring intently at the new creature.

"Why does it look so cute?" the Queen of Hearts asked suddenly, snapping them all out of their stupor.

"That is one effect of all the experiments," Hämsterviel replied sadly "they are always, on some level or another, **cute**."

The other villains started talking to one another about the success (and appearance) of the experiment

"Quiet." Maleficent demanded sharply. The conversation instantly died down. She strode forward, and touched the glass with both freezing cold, green hands.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, almost whispering.

The thing in the glass took a step back from the icy, greedy claws, glancing at them nervously. It looked the Wicked Fairy straight in the eye, expressionless, and nodded.

"Will you obey me?"

After a moment's hesitation, it nodded again. The other villains, who had gathered around the clear prison, all grinned evilly at the response.

"This thing shall be most…helpful." She stated, satisfied. She and the others left, leaving the creature alone in the dark.

In a small voice, exactly like Alice's (only a little higher), **she** spoke.

"Help…full. I shall be…helpful."

* * *

Many horrible months later, she was tossed into her tiny stone cellar by Madame Medusa. Her back collided painfully with the wall before she fell to the filthy ground.

"Idiot!" she yelled "you can't do one simple task?!" with that, she slammed the huge wooden door and left without giving the creature her typical, meager supper rations.

That task, as usual, was not simple at all. Like all the other 'tests' she was given each day, it involved fatal tasks to be done, deadly obstacles, several timed puzzles, and a special, personalized horror made by that day's 'instructor'. After that, the Master watching her that day would either take the prize she worked so hard to get, or punish her if the task was not completed in time or to their standards.

For supper (her only source of food for each day), she was given a small piece of stale bread and grimy water. But most of the time, she received nothing, either because they didn't bother to remember, or it was part of her punishment. In the morning, she would get woken up harshly by a new Master and go straight to that day's series of trials, most likely perform a majority of them below the Masters' standards, and receive a new collection of bruises and scars.

She was about to curl up in a damp corner for another bone-chilling sleep, when something caught her eye. The door…it was open! She wondered if sleep somehow skipped her and it was morning already. No, through the hairline crack she heard talk of sleep and plans for tomorrow. Her mind whizzed in thought.

_Chances: One;_

_Punishment If Caught: Great, but no worse than normal;_

_Possibility of Reoccurrence: Exceedingly Low;_

After a quick debate with herself, she approached the door and peered out. The torches were very dim, meaning low activity in the area. She heaved at the door, but it didn't budge. She took a deep breath and used all the strength in her exhausted muscles and malnourished wings, accomplishing an inch. Luckily that was just enough room for her to wiggle her little finger into. From there she shoved it open just wide enough to squirm through. Once in the hall, she slinked cautiously through the empty space and searched for the exit, making random guesses and turns.

After a while of exploring, she rounded a corner and stopped at the sight ahead of her. It was a door unlike any she had seen before. It was at the end of the hall, with five steps leading up to it. The lowermost step was similar to the rest of the hall, but each progressing step had less black-purple and more of a steely gray color to it, and they became smoother, looking less like bricks and more continuous. The door did not have torches on either side like usual, but one harshly bright, buzzing white tube above it. Finally the door itself; it was not the rounded, heavy wooden door with iron handles as the rest were, but a smooth grey rectangle with a silver bar across the middle.

She stood in that spot not two seconds long, when the alarms activated. There was no room for doubt now. She bolted for the mystery door, hearing angry shouts behind her. She literally flew up the stairs, crashed into the silver bar, and continued as fast as her weak wings would carry her. Had she been able to hear above the pounding of her beating heart and wings, as well as the new sound of a droning machine, she would have heard the shift in her captors' voices.

As she left, the outraged cries changed to gleeful cackles.

* * *

She was tiring much faster, now that the original burst of adrenalin had worn off. She turned her head and saw a small, black, hat-like robot with a purple band and a bright red light for an eye. DOR-15 was quickly gaining on her. The escapee looked around at the blur of colors beneath her, and came up with an idea.

She sharply dove into a tree, zigzagging around the tightly woven branches which caught on her skirt and tore it in many places. The robot was stuck, struggling in the branches. She stopped, catching her breath. Doris seemed to glair at her with its cold, red, LED eye, and then it let out three short buzzes, like laughter, as it brought out a miniature circular saw. Horrified, she started flying off again, the robot close on her heals. She closed her eyes and readied herself for a final burst of energy as last attempt to lose her attacker.

But the droning was fading out to her left. She turned and opened her eyes to see Doris turning away. She faced forward again in time to see a beautiful, oval shaped stained glass window…

Right before she crashed into it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of her crash. Behind the window was a wall, which she hit at full force. With a cry of pain, she fell to the ground. She was about to get up and assess the damage when that all-too-familiar buzzing returned. Thinking quickly, she painfully held her breath and closed her eyes.

Doris examined her, and crawled along her body. She used a great amount of willpower to keep from laughing. At last, the tickling finally ended and Doris made a few _bleeps_ and _whirrs_ before leaving. Once the buzzing was completely gone, she took a deep inhale.

_BAD IDEA!_ Her chest screamed with pain. Fighting through it, she stood and took shallow breaths. _Move, not safe in the open!_ She thought frantically, looking for a hiding place. There were only a few banners, (which were now torn beyond repair, thanks to her glass filled fall), a set of stairs going down to her right, and a set going up to her left. She limped up the dustier, faded stairway on the left.

The steps were so similar to the ones that she was used to, that she started to believe that this was just another trial or possibly a new branch of her Masters' caves, except, the stairs were covered with a once beautiful maroon rug, trimmed with a faded gold design. Eventual the stares led to a dead end.

She was about to head back, when she thought to herself._ Why would someone construct a staircase to nowhere, unless there is a hidden doorway somewhere…_With that, she looked around, under the carpet, and the ceiling coming up empty handed. The only thing there was a small, roundish suit of armor with two round plates on the head. The whole thing was coated thickly by dust, except for a large shinning ruby atop the sword hilt.

Curious, she pushed the ruby down. With a soft rumble, the knight's armor shifted over to the side, revealing a short set of stairs. When she entered the passage, the knight's armor shifted again, sealing her in.

With a gulp, she continued up the passage, arriving in a small cylinder room. There was a small chandelier, which ignited and illuminated the room with warm crimson light when she entered. On one side, there stood a neglected artist's desk, with basic supplies and a comfy, looking swivel chair. Across the room was a simple bed with neatly set white sheets, which were now graying from all of the dust. In between the two, was a good sized stained glass window, made up of beautiful greens, blacks, blues, purples, and reds.

Before she could investigate further, exhaustion caught up to her, and she collapsed in a small, frail heap on the spot.

* * *

_A/N: How'd I do? Be sure to review! For those of you who don't know…_

_-By Classics I mean the characters like Mickey and Minnie._

_-Alice as in Alice in Wonderland._

_-Madame Medusa is from The -Rescuers. _

_-The creature has been trained to call all the villains 'Master'. _

_-DOR-15 AKA Doris is the Bowler hat robot from Meet the Robinsons. _

_-Also the suit of armor is supposed to resemble Mickey; sorry if that wasn't clear before._


	3. The Friend

Chapter 3: The Friend

That night she had terrible nightmares. Various Masters were shouting at her, telling her what to do, how pathetic, stupid, worthless, and what a waste of time she was. Now this is what she was used to, the shouting and anger, but two things made it so different, that it terrified her.

One: she was **having **this vision. She had never experienced any sort of dream or nightmare before; sleep was just a small, black escape from her routine trials.

Two, was the vision she had after the yelling. She was in a corner of a tan colored room, behind a desk similar to the artist's desk in the Hidden Room. On the wall opposite her, there were large bookshelves made of a beautiful aged wood. There were crumpled papers, pencil shavings, and eraser bits on the wooden floor. A large shadow crossed her line of sight, which was followed by a man in khaki slacks. He tried to pick her up, but she squirmed out of the way. Eventually he caught her and brought her up into a soft embrace, in which she shook violently.

He was lifting her to eyelevel, when she woke up. The fuzzy images clung to her memory, along with the voice. It was like the man was talking from the other side of a thick wall, and though the words were not clear, the general message was. When she was hiding, he was looking for her out of concern... and love.

This petrified her. She was never given any sort of positive emotions, and she had never seen this kind man before. She felt unworthy to have seen him; undeserving of his embrace and kind words.

She was shaking violently, reflecting on this vision, when a soft noise diverted her attention. It was a small musical tinkling, coming from downstairs. She debated going back to sleep when her curiosity insisted that she explore. It was still very dark outside the window, but whether it was an hour after escaping or a week, she couldn't tell…at first. As she stood, her aching body told her it was not long ago **at all**. Her wings were scraping painfully on the cold floor, picking up lots of dust. Using the rounded, juvenile claws on the tops of her wings, she hooked them up on her shoulders like a black cape.

She went down the short steps to the knight, which moved out of the way once she approached. She retraced her steps from earlier, coming to the glass filled hall. She looked from the hall, to her boots, and back again. There were no gaps in the glass shards that layered the floor that she could hop between, and her now dusty black boots were thick, but an upturned shard could easily slice through to her small foot. Sighing, she headed up a few steps and unhitched her wings. After a good warm-up shake or two, she leapt off the step and spread her wings, gliding across the sharp floor.

She lost control at the last moment and crashed on the stone steps, landing sharply on her deprived stomach. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain. Getting to her feet, she braced herself and inhaled deeply. The pain was a dull throbbing, but she had to push through. The tinkling sound was much closer now and there was certainly no chance of turning back to the hidden knight's room. After heading down a long set of spiral stair steps, she found her goal.

She was in a small doorway to a ballroom. As far as ballrooms go, it was rather small, but to someone only a foot and a half high who's never seen one before, it was **massive**! The décor was different from the halls and staircases; the upper levels had thick wooden rails and the grey stone walls were cobbled together. The chandeliers, torches, and tall candelabras were simple iron ring patterns and the few banners hung around the room were a rich green. Most noticeable, however were the grand wooden thrones at the far end of the room and the large stuffed black bears that surrounded the area.

In the center of the room was a small black figure, tiptoeing across the ominously dark floor. Due to her position and the pore lighting, she could not make out the details of this new thing beyond two very large, tall appendages on top of the small (but slightly bulky) figure. It was looking around the room and muttering shakily to itself, and a few words were able to reach her ears.

"…don't like this…" grumble "…my only day off …" grumble, grumble "…owes my big time…" grumble "…his stupid Houdini act…" then there was a sigh. It plopped down and pulled a small, navy blue and black box. There were some sort of silver designs or words on it, but she was too far away to see them properly. The figure made a movement (presumably opening the lid of the mystery box) and suddenly the tinkling music started again, much more clearly. It was a cheery little tune that seemed to lighten the new guy's spirit right away.

Something clicked in her mind. This was very similar to a trial. Yes, she had run away, but that could have possibly been just the first part. She ran the possibilities through her head.

_Teacher: DOR-15_

_Physical Challenge: Chase_

_Puzzle: Knight/Glass Hall_

_Mental Complication: New/Shifting Surroundings (?)_

_Enemy: New…Thing Ahead_

_Goal: Retrieve Box_

With that, she set out for her goal. She cautiously climbed the nearest stuffed bear to the next floor, where she could get a better visual. The bear was not tall enough, but the unlit torch above her was within jumping distance. Balancing on the raised paw, she jumped and caught the bottom of the torch. Then, using her momentum swung up and grabbed the rail. As she clambered on to the second level, the bear wobbled slightly from her jump, and fell with a painfully loud _**crash!**_

The enemy hopped up and turned quickly, accidentally kicking the box aside and stopping the music. It was completely silent except for the heartbeats booming in their owner's ears.

"W-Who's there?" the enemy asked. Its voice was high for a male, and almost nasally. Now that he turned around, she could see his startled paper-white face and black eyes. Despite his fear, he puffed out his chest defiantly.

"Alright, where are ya? If you're tryin' to scare me, it ain't workin'!" with that he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a comically large flashlight. "Come on out. If you're those triplets that live here, don't try to pull anything on me! I'm a dad!" he yelled as if that would scare said triplets away.

On the balcony, the experiment snuck across to where the box had landed. She peered into the darkness until… there! A faint flash of silver gave away the box's position. She looked over to see the enemy, who was still searching the area for whatever caused the crash. Carefully, she climbed up and crouched on the rail, using hands and feet for balance. Her wings rose, preparing to dive for the box, when a bright light hit her eyes…

* * *

The 'enemy' gave up looking for the three pranksters (which he was positive were the ones who knocked the bear) and turned back to look for his music box, when movement on the balcony caught his eye. He aimed the light towards the movement and saw the creature. It was perched like a cruel gargoyle, with sharp, cold eyes and hands curled on the rails like claws. It was tiny; even from a distance he could see the sharp ribs, bruises and scars of mistreatment. Once its eyes cleared, it looked right at him. Then it returned its attention to the far corner and dove…

* * *

She glided to the box and, like in the glass-filled hall, lost control and fell. She was a little over half way from her target and still in pain._ Food; Full sleep; Less pain;_ These thoughts kept her going, but only so far…

* * *

Once it dove, he knew exactly what it was going for. Easily, he could have outrun it and reached his prized position first, but that would only scare the poor thing. Fighting the urge to go and protect his box, he stood and watched as the gargoyle-like being fell out of the air. With a small, rather pitiful grunt, it crashed to the ground. Should he go and help now? No! It was up again, running with a determined look on its small face. At this point he was rooting for the little thing! _Come on, _he thought _almost…there…_

* * *

A great shudder ran through her body. Every last cut and bruise, all the missed rations, every single insult and failure seemed to hit her at once. Literally inches from her prize, she fell, sobbing. It was just a simple trip, but to her it was certain death. If her enemy didn't finish her off, than her punishment for failing would; if not that, then another missed ration; if not that…

Suddenly a hand touched her. She didn't have the strength to even flinch, so she waited for the end to come…but it never did. The hand just stroked her, softly. Looking up through tears, she saw the face of her 'enemy' looking at her with a sad understanding.

"Hay, it's alright. I'm not gunna hurt ya." He said softly

After a while, he helped her sit up and reached into his pockets (they could hold everything!). From his navy blue shorts he pulled out a long, hard orange colored thing. "Here, eat this."

She looked at it, confused, then back up at the toon.

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you've never seen a carrot before!" her face was still blank.

"Here," he snapped off a piece of carrot and popped it in his mouth. "See, it's good!" he handed the vegetable to her "Yeah, it's a little cliché for a rabbit to snack on carrots, but I like 'm." he said with a smile. She looked at the carrot suspiciously, and then used her sharp little teeth to bite off a small piece. As she chewed, her expression changed from suspicion, to utter amazement. It was exotic, it had a wonderfully fresh flavor, and she loved it. She hungrily finished it off.

The other toon stood and let out a long whistle "If you're that excited over a carrot, what'll Sadie's cooking do to ya?"

She looked up at him, less suspicion and more curiosity in her eyes.

He reached down and grabbed the little box. When he lifted the lid, instead of the soft, cheerful music they heard before, there was a horrible screeching. They both cringed at the atrocity emanating from the delicate box. She stood up and grabbed it, glancing inside. Quickly she found two gears at war with each other. She reached in and used her small fingers to separate one from the other and carefully clicked it back into place. Once again the music box was making its beautiful art heard.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she glanced at the rabbit and held the box out to him. As his hand reached out, she shut her eyes, expecting a blow for her grabbing the box out of his hands. Instead, he picked up the box, closed the lid, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Gee, thanks!" he said without a trace of sarcasm "uh… what's your name, kid? Wait, can ya even talk?"

She opened her mouth to talk, but what to tell him? She was called many things, like idiot, moron, imbecile, useless; needless to say, none of them were very nice. Not only that, but she had never spoken to anyone else. Her last actual words (besides various shouts and gasps of pain) were also her first; her promise to be helpful. He was looking at her, wondering what was wrong. _Start with the easy stuff _she told herself. She gulped.

"Yes, I can talk. As for a name, I have been called many things, but I hardly believe any of them are proper titles." She stated this like a laundry list of facts.

"Hmm… Well, my name is Oswald. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit." He said proudly, jabbing his thumb at his chest. Just their voices alone were different, his loaded with character, each word used to its full extent. Whereas hers was basic, a few steps above a monotone. "Ya look pretty bad off, so I'd like to take ya home. Patch ya up, give you a name. I'll even give ya more carrots. What do ya say?" He asked.

Her eyes widened at the offer. She was stunned! Someone **wanted** her! At the very least, he cared and wanted to help her! All she could do was nod in response.

"Great! Come on, the exit's this way." Oswald took her small hand and led her out of the room through the rest of the castle, and into a new life.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter and the next one were suppose to by one and the same, but I put more events into this one, and the next one is incredibly detailed so I split them. Also, I need some more help. Without giving too much away, I need a few characters to act as a search party later on, so who do you want in there? FYI…_

_-you have to figure out who that 'Dream Man' was_

_-the throne room is that of Disney/Pixar's brave_

_-the Triplets mentioned are Hamish, Hubert, and Harris, Merida's little brothers_

_-Oswald was the big star before Mickey. In fact he would be __**the**__ icon instead of Mickey if it weren't for an ownership issue back in 1927. Long story short, the Disney Company got him back in 2006 and he is slowly but surely becoming a big member of the Family again._


	4. The Name

Chapter 4: The Name

The two toons traveled through many rooms, each more exotic than the last. First they visited a grand dining room, which had wall sized windows overlooking the sea, checkered tile under a grand red carpet, and elaborate oil paintings hung up on the tall peach walls. Another section they traveled through was a hallway, bathed in deep crimson with golden drapes and thick cylinder pillars. There were many other sections of castle they traveled through. Occasionally, Oswald had to stop and reassess where he was at (sometimes even checking a map) the only exceptions were the grey-white stone room (devoid of **any** color) and the exit hall.

The exit was at the end another stone hall; an average wooden castle door with an iron handle, except it had a cheesy, green EXIT sign above it. When they walked through it, they appeared to be under a huge stone archway, illuminated not by the skimpy torches like the interior, but by the dazzling array of lights on either end of the short 'tunnel'.

To their left were tones of blue and pink lighting filling a cherry, fantasy-like square. At a glance, she saw more toons in one place than she has ever seen before; peasantry buying goods, children of all types playing together, even royalty walking among them and greeting each person with a smile like they were old friends. There was activity in the air-literally! There was a red-haired boy in a forest green outfit chasing other kids dressed in animal costumes through the sky. At one point, one of these boys almost ran (well, actually flew) into an elephant! In the distance she saw all kinds of airplanes in the sky doing various acrobatics. There was so much going on in the bright square, one could possibly mistake the time as noon, not midnight.

It was a very similar situation to the right. It appeared to be a long street with horse drawn carriages, an omnibus, and even a fire truck cruising up and down the small lane with their passengers. At the end closest to them, there was a small round hub with a bronze colored stature in the middle, surrounded by smaller statuettes and flowering trees. At the other end of the street, she could faintly make out a tall building, but it was too far to see any specifics. There was a lot of activity on the street, but at first, it all looked like a blue haze, but then the color shifted slowly to yellow, then pink.

"Come on, to get to my place, we've gotta walk down Main Street." Oswald told her as he turned right. Nervously she followed, grasping his hand tight for moral support as well as physical (she was still aching all over) they walked out from under the archway. Together, hand in hand, walked down the draw bridge to Main Street.

" Did ya wanna take a street car, or walk?" Oswald inquired. To most, this was a simple preference choice, but for her, is seemed like a life decision (not to mention the fact that he asked her opinion). The vehicles would give her a moment to rest, but they seemed to go through the street quickly, and she wanted to explore and take in as much as she could. She could walk that distance, plus she had the chance to see now faces, which gave her a new type of excitement (not life threatening at all!)

"I'd prefer to walk…Master" she answered timidly

Oswald stopped in his tracks at the last word. His cheery demeanor vanished, replaced with shock and perhaps the smallest hint of anger. He spun to face her.

"Now listen here," he lectured sternly "there's not gunna be anymore of this 'Master' stuff, okay? I'm Oswald, and anyone else, you call them by their names too. Okay?"

She was surprised, and a little confused. She had been told to do the opposite for as long as she could remember. _Call everyone Master, for they are superior to you. You exist only to serve._ She looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry Mas-oops, I mean…O…Os…Oswald." It took a bit for her to break the old rule, but she managed.

As they started walking down the street, Oswald apologized "I didn't mean to make ya feel bad, is just that you don't go around calling your friends and family members 'Master' now do ya?"

"Friends? Family?" she asked, never hearing these words.

"Yeah, your part of our family, The Disney Family." Oswald explained, his happiness returning. "Ya see, all the toons that live here in the Kingdom are part of one giant family. And seeing as how you're a toon, and ya live here, you've gotta be a member."

There were approaching the buildings of Main Street by this point. They were too busy talking, she didn't notice the spokes of the Hub leading to the different places, such as the thick, splintering wooden bridge leading to a place of packed-dirt roads, saloons and shoot-outs at high noon. Or the bamboo bridge surrounded by lush, exotic plants leading to adventures in the jungle, filled with, tikis, jungle animals, and talking birds. Not to mention the glass hover-bridge, illuminated by neon streaks and surrounded by peculiar silver-gold rock formations, which led to the constantly changing life of tomorrow.

However, when they were halfway down the street, they did **not** miss the sudden loud yell, tremendous crash and slightly annoyed groan of 'Dad' in the ally to their left. After rushing around the corner, the two toons found a large, fruity mess behind a small fruit stand. It was now empty of its contents and on its side next to several wooden crates which held a once-orderly fruit piles. On top of that (well under it, actually) there stuck out two long legs wearing loose fitting blue pants, and a large brown shoe on each foot. Standing over the pile was a tall, rather skinny, teen-aged looking toon, who was just putting down his load of crates to help the toon in the pile.

"Aw, no. What happened?" Oswald exclaimed

"Huh?" the teenager looked up from picking up the mess "Oh, hi. Nothing too big…uh, sorry, but uh…what was your name again?"

There was a sudden shift in the fruit pile and a voice spoke up, slightly muffled.

"Now how in the world could ya forget my name?" the muffled (but still loud) voice had a clear hick accent. After more shifting, a head popped up, displaying a huge, infectious grin with bucked teeth. He had round black nose, long droopy ears, large laughing eyes and a peculiar green hat with a black band around it. "It's your dad, Goofy. Ya didn't get am-nes-i-a, did ya?" he chuckled.

"No, dad, I didn't" The boy sighed "I was talking to those guys." He nodded towards the two smaller travelers

"Oh! Hi there! Lemme see now." Goofy got up from his pile as the others approached. He stood and scratched his chin in thought. "Mick was tellin' me 'bout ya a while ago… Hmm… I think your name started with an O…"

"It's Oswald, sir" the little girl said politely "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit"

"Oh, yeah, *A-huck*, that's it!" he reached down and pat the girl on the head with a slightly sticky gloved hand, making her expose the smallest of smiles. "You're a smart little feller, ain't ya?"

"So, uh, Oswald, what's up?" the teen asked.

"We were headin' back to my place, when we heard the crash" he replied.

"Is there any way we could help?" the little one asked.

"Well, if ya wanna, you can help me and Maxie here clean up the fruit stand." Goofy offered.

"Yes, sir!" she said with a little salute

With that, she got to work. She propped the stand up, reattached the green overhang, and picked up much of the mess almost single-handedly.

"Gawrsh, not only are ya smart, you're super helpful too" Goofy exclaimed. At this she grinned. Not only had she received a complement, but she had helped out, and made this toon happy (regardless that he's almost always happy).

"My pleasure, Mr. Goofy, Mr. Maxie" she said with a gracious bow.

"Actually, it's just Max." Max corrected.

Everyone noticed the look of fright that passed her face at this remark, even Goofy. She swallowed hard and bowed again, much deeper.

"I'm terribly sorry, M-Max. I shall not mess up again, I promise."

"Hay, it's alright. No harm done." Max said, slightly confused. He put his hand on her shoulder and pat lightly. He was even more confused when she flinched at his touch. He looked to his dad for help, who shrugged and looked to Oswald.

"Sorry, she's been like that since I found her in the castle." He leaned into the two and whispered "I think the L.V. have something to do with it, the way she's always scared of doin' the wrong thing."

"Hay, what's your name?" Max asked, kneeling at her low level.

"I don't have one." She said cautiously.

"Would you like one?" He offered

"Perhaps" She fidgeted nervously.

"Well, what do you want to be called?"

It was a tricky question, so many titles in the world. Suddenly she remembered her small promise, and the great feeling she had when Goofy called her 'helpful'.

"Helpful. I want to be known for helping to others." She said, half to herself.

"Hmm…okay, you can be called…uh...—"

"Our Little Helper!" Goofy said jokingly

"Yeah" Oswald said slowly, warming to the idea "I can see it now, 'The Kingdom's Little Helper', Helper for short. What do ya think?" he asked the tiny thing. She nodded, excitedly. A name! And a name she liked too, given to her by friends…No…her Family.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, I split the chapter due to lengthy descriptions, sorry. Plus I had to fit her naming in there somewhere, and I thought this version of events was better. Keep the suggestions coming! I live to hear your opinion! In case you didn't know…_

_-Castle room 1 is in Prince Eric's palace (The Little Mermaid)_

_-Castle room 2 is the emperor's palace in Mulan_

_-Castle room 3 is (the black-and-white room) from Ye Olden Days (Mickey) and Oh What a Knight (Oswald), which both take place in a castle._

_-'Lands mentioned: Fantasyland, Main Street U.S.A., Frontierland, Adventureland, and Tomorrowland. _

_-Max Goof is Goofy's son, also seen as a kid. _


	5. The GateWay

_A/N: Alright, looking at the general plot, I'm not sure if I can get __**everyone's**__ requests in this story *Aww!* __**But**__ I am considering a small series of adventures with the Helper in different story settings with different Disney Characters. It would focus on one specific adventure/character. It depends if you readers want one or not. ;)_

Chapter 5: The Gateway

As Max and Goofy started setting up the fruit stand again, Oswald and the Helper continued down the street. She was no longer interested in the bright lights or bustling crowds; she was too focused on her new name, new friends, and the new life that awaited her. She was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning, maybe even happier! All symptoms of weariness and pain seamed to vanish as they reached the square at the end of the street.

"Alright," Oswald started as they approached the train station, "to get to my place, we need to leave the Lands and head to D.C.A. through the Gateway. I can't wait to see what the kids think of ya. Maybe—"

He stopped, noticing that the Helper was staring at the gigantic building in front of her. The train station stood on a raised platform with a grand staircase leading up to it. The main rectangular building was a gentile peach color with a light blue roof, intricate wrought iron and four small, rounded windows. To the left on the roof was a stout, circular tower with eight sides (including the side connected to the main building). Each light pink side held a rectangular window placed underneath a triangular red roof panel, which all met at a much smaller circle of windows topped with a matching red spire. The right side also had a tower of similar height, but this one it closely resembled a simple glass greenhouse trimmed with a different style of wrought iron. In the center rose a dusty-red brick section trimmed with white. Above the large window was a glowing, golden clock and a tall pyramidal roof of grey-gold. Like the rest of the street, it was illuminated in the soft golden lights and the faint silver of the half moon in the cloudless night sky.

Oswald stood and let her look at the station for a while longer. After several minutes of gaping, she whispered so quietly that even Oswald's large ears barely picked it up.

"It's…lovely."

"Yeah…" Oswald also started admiring the fine details when his eyes landed on the clock face. "Shoot! It's already 3:30? Come on, we gotta go before were late!"

He hurried off to one of the passageways beneath the train tracks with the Helper close on his heels. It was surprisingly dark in the short tunnel and once they emerged on the other side, the golden lights and general buzz of the crowd disappeared, replaced with the silence of the silver moonlight. They walked through a wide courtyard with average brown buildings on both ends. Behind them stood the train station (the only thing illuminated in gold lighting) and the expanse of garden in front of it. There were several bright flowers aligned to form swirling patterns around a face that looked similar to Oswald, except that the ears were round. After pausing a moment to examine the flowers, she called to Oswald.

"Whoever planted these flowers messed up your ears." She said matter-of-fact-ly

"Oh…" Oswald replied somewhat awkwardly "um…yeah, well…ya see, that's, uh… that's not me."

"Then who is it?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's…uh…well, he's kind of…an adopted brother…of mine." Oswald shifted uncomfortably, as he always did when referring to his former enemy as a brother. He added quickly "it's complicated."

Seeing her friend's discomfort, she dropped the subject for now and followed him to the green gates opposite the station. She peered behind the turnstiles and saw nothing; there was just fog so thick that you would get lost in one step. It was spooky. She quickly retreated to Oswald's side again. In the center of the row of turnstiles, there was an especially large black gate. It stood about ten feet tall with black iron bars that reached the top of the arched entrance. Behind this gate was not mysterious fog, but the blackness of a deep cave. In the center of the bars was a large round plate made of the same black metal. On the plate was a simple castle engraved in silver placed in the center. Just under the castle were the letters **D.L.** and a small horizontal slit.

They reached the gate and Oswald pulled out a shining golden card that was the size of a regular credit card. It was vertical and had a black silhouette of Oswald posed on the front. The silhouette was above the letters **DC** and (in a smaller print) his name. On the back in the upper right corner was a picture of him from the chest up. The very bottom was taken up by a series of interlocking black bars like a barcode, except if you looked at them long enough you would notice that the bars were constantly shifting ("To stop anyone from copying it" Oswald explained later). The rest of the card was taken up with personal facts.

**Birthday:** Sep. 5 1927 / Feb. 15 2006 (_Two birthday_s? She thought_)_

**Original Designers:** Ub Iwerks / Walt Disney

**Voice Partner:** Frank Welker

Oswald took the card so that it faced up and slid it into the slot beneath the castle. After a few moments, the letters shimmered and changed from silver to a mixture of light blues and the castle was colored in blue-grays and pinks. As he removed the card, a voice seemed to come from the panel itself. All it said was "Welcome" but that was all it took for the Helper to recognize it. The gates opened and Oswald stepped through and waited for her to follow.

"That voice…" she started trembling again.

"Yeah, what about it?" Oswald asked, very confused at her reaction.

"It…it was t-the one from…from my vision…when I was asleep" she explained.

"Those are called dreams…or nightmares if they were bad. Why are you so upset?** Did** you have a nightmare?"

"I don't think so…it scared me, but in a good way."

"Huh…well…" Oswald had no way to respond to such an odd statement, so he changed the subject. "We'll figure it out later; right now we gotta get home before it gets too late out"

She nodded and cautiously crept forward into the dark.

It was so cold in there, she wondered if this place had ever seen sunlight. It seemed that only after the clank of the gates closing behind them was heard, that a faint light lit up ahead. After a bit more walking, the two toons entered one of the most magical places in the entire Kingdom. It was a grand circular courtyard with the velvet black sky and mysterious, far-off stars spread out above them. The light-grey stone walls were about two feet thick between each of the grand gates and were covered in an ivy plant speckled with tiny, white flowers that smelled faintly of jasmine. All of the gates were identical to the one they entered, except for the black panel, which had a unique symbol and set of letters for each one.

The ground was shiny and black, like obsidian, and reflected the sky so that it looked like you were walking amongst the stars. On the ground in the center of this huge area was a large circle, surrounded with smaller circles that were the same size as the gate plates. In the center of the larger circle was a star with four large points, and four smaller points in-between, like a compass rose. However these were not the most astounding, magical things by a long shot. Hovering twenty feet in the air was a **real** star, bright blue-white light reaching out from it in all directions.

Oswald ignored the light and walked along the gates, looking for a specific plate. In a daze, the Helper walked slowly up to the light. It was like a snowflake, never the same pattern twice; or a crystal, so beautiful and fragile looking, yet so powerful at the same time; perhaps it was more like the sun, so bright and full of life. It was all these things at once, a million times over, a million times better. Yet the instinctive greed that everyone would get when faced with such a wonder never came. Instead she was overcome with ideas and plans of every kind. One such idea was **what** this thing actually was. A Star? A Jewel?—

"Inspiration" Oswald said, suddenly behind her "that's pure inspiration. It's everywhere here, and since this is where the entire Kingdom connects, this is where it's strongest."

"Wow…" she whispered in wonder.

"Now," Oswald clapped his hands together, breaking the mood "let's see here…"

He looked at the ground, inspecting the small black and silver panels. The Helper looked down at the one in front of her feet, which was exactly the same as the panel on the first gate (except for the card slit). She followed Oswald's lead slowly and closely examined each panel in turn. She saw a water tower with round ears, partnered with a pointed hat (with similar ears) with the letter **D.H.S.**, a golf ball looking icon with **E.**, and the outline of Oswald's 'brother's' head in front of three wavy lines with initials **D.C.L.**.

"Found it!" Oswald exclaimed, pointing at a different panel. It was next to **D.H.S.** and a new panel, which had a bear-shaped mountain and the initials **D.C.A.** It was strange though, because the panel Oswald was pointing to had the same letters, except that they were thicker, rounder and tilted at slight angles. The icon was once again Oswald's brother, but this one had pointed spokes coming from behind it. Oswald spun on his heels, marched up to the panel's matching gate, and slid his card in. The letters shimmered and turned a yellow color, and the face lit up in black and white with the spokes turning a golden color, like that of the sun.

"After this tunnel, we'll practically be in the house!" Oswald said cheerily.

She looked at the Inspiration again, trying to keep its beauty in her mind's eye. She knew it was useless; nothing can imitate a fraction of the phenomenon held in this courtyard. She rushed after Oswald and once again, they set off down the dark tunnel. After a moment, she asked something that's been nagging in her mind for a while.

"O-Oswald, What is your adopted brother's name?"

He sighed, knowing that this question would pop up sooner or later. He also knew what questions were to follow…_'What's he like?'…'When can I meet him?'…'Where is he?'_…his ears drooped at the last question. _I wish I knew…_

"Mickey. His name's Mickey Mouse."

"Ah, Thank you" she said politely, dropping the subject due to Oswald's reaction.

When they exited the tunnel, the Helper did a double take. It seemed as though they went through a time machine, not a tunnel. The Street in front of them was like a picture taken out of the 1920's. There was a small square with young trees, brickwork on the ground and a large flagpole right in the middle. The buildings were all colored light tan and trimmed in brown, as well as the occasional teals and silvers. There was a wire above the middle of the street (for the Red Trolley Cars she learned later on) and a bridge farther on. At the end she could make out a tall church-like movie theater. The entire street was lined with lamps, benches and fenced trees.

The street was not as busy as Main Street had been, but weather that was because Main Street was more popular, or because of the late hour, she couldn't tell. A young man with a monkey on his back (literally) was walking out of the candy store; the monkey's cheeks were suspiciously large and lumpy. At the open fruit market to the right, a tall mouse (he looked more like a rat in her opinion) who had a noticeable black eye was quickly closing up shop. To the left was a car service station, in front of which stood a cat with a frilly pink skirt and hat, who was shaking her fist at the large mouse across the street.

"…And I'd better not catch your big nose around here again, do you hear me? I—Oswald!" her attention was quickly redirected at the sight of her husband. She skipped over to greet him "Where have you been! I was getting worried. Not to mention you missed the bedtime stories for the kids."

"Sorry, I was…ya know…looking." Oswald replied, crestfallen.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up for this. We'll find him. Perhaps we just need a little help." The cat responded with a smile.

"Hay! That reminds me. I found someone in the castle, Ortensia! Allow me to introduce—Huh?" Oswald looked around, finding that his new friend had vanished. "I swear she was just here. She had a skirt and little black wings-"

"Black wings, Huh?" Ortensia asked skeptically. She looked like she was about to question him further, when she glanced over his shoulder and frowned "Uh-oh, I think found her."

She was pointing towards the bridge. Underneath the bridge was a small shop called Julius Kats and Sons, the 'owner' is Julius the cat who moved in once the shop was completed (but no one knows if the humans know about this yet, or not). He was in a series of cartoons called the Alice Comedies before Oswald's series existed. He was forgotten about quickly, but most toons can handle that. What separates him from the other toons (besides the fact that he still doesn't have a voice) is the fact that his best friend and coworker, 'Alice', was a human. When the series stopped, he no longer got to see Alice, and didn't even get a chance to say good bye before she grew up and away.

He was busy sweeping in front of the shop when the Helper skipped over to see him. She saw that he was different right away. Sure he was a toon, but why is a toon cat calmly sweeping a store, especially without any antics or slip-ups? Up close, she could see old age behind the young looking face, and sadness buried within the large, happy toon eyes.

"Hello, sir." The Helper said, performing a gracious bow "How are you this evening?"

Startled at the sudden guest, Julius liked around then pointed to himself. _Who, me?_ The Helper replied with a nod, catching on quickly. _Yes, I mean you._ The cat put his hand to his chin and looked up, thinking. He looked at her and smiled, giving her a thumb up. _I'm good. _That's when Oswald came up to the two.

"Hay, Julius. She isn't bothering ya, is she? It's just that she's new around here" Oswald explained.

The cat responded in a series of motions and moved his mouth in silent speech. While he spoke, Oswald changed. His feet, fingers and ears became boxier, his navy blue shouts lost their color, and he became…rounder in all. Curious as that was, when Julius was done talking, Oswald responded in the same silent speech. They went back and forth in this small conversation peacefully, until Oswald pointed at Helper and then to Ortensia. Julius nodded, waved at Helper, and then shook hands with Oswald, who waved good night.

As Julius went inside, Oswald changed back to his blue shorted self. He took Helper's hand and walked back to Ortensia.

"Ohh…How'd it go?" She asked nervously

"He said he's better," Oswald said, using his voice again "but he still seamed sad ta me…but, he did like this little one" he smiled and jabbed thumb towards Helper.

"Oh, She so cute" Ortensia squealed happily. Before anyone could object, she picked up the child and hugged her gently "Why, you poor thing! Your just skin and bone! Don't worry; I'll have you all better in no time."

With that she marched into their shop, the Helper still softly, but firmly, within the motherly grasp. At the back of the shop was a door marked 'Cast Members Only', which opened up into a small living room. From here, the Helper could see a small (and terribly messy) kitchen. In no time at all, Ortensia had made fresh soup for the weary travelers. With the fresh scent of food, a few kids woke up and snuck downstairs. After a bit of spying, they made themselves known. They leapt over the couch and tackled the newcomer.

"Hay, who are you?"

"Are you new?"

"Will you play with us?"

"Wanna read a bedtime story?"

Question after question after question, until Ortensia finally noticed the intruders and tried to send them to bed, which only awoke more of the little rascals. The Helper just laughed and answered as many questions as she could. Once Oswald caught sight of the special, he laughed.

"I guess you're a part of the family now" he laughed, before he too was attacked.

With a story or two and a dozen good night kisses, the little bunnies finally fell asleep in their beds. Ortensia got a spare pillow and blanket and intended to sleep on the couch. The Helper insisted on sleeping there instead, and after a brief debate, Ortensia gave in. they all said goodnight and the Helper settled into bed for the best sleep she has ever had in her life.

_A/N: if you didn't catch the reference…_

_-The base of the train station is from the Magic Kingdom in Florida._

_-The left tower is inspired by the Disneyland hotel in France (which is where the train station relative to the other parks)_

_-The right tower is to represent the roof over Main Street in Tokyo (also over the train station)_

_-Center tower represents the Original Disneyland and Hong Kong_

_The plates…_

_-D.L. The Disney Lands (all combined in the one park)_

_-D.H.S Disney Hollywood Studios (Walt Disney Studios in France and Hollywood Studios in Florida)_

_-E. Epcot in Florida_

_-D.C.L. Disney Cruise Line (a port that leads to all ships)_

_-D.C.A. Disney's California Adventure_

_-The young man and his monkey were Aladdin and Abu._

_-The rat…Ahem…mouse was Mortimer Mouse, Mickey's ravel who goes after everyone's gal_

_-Ortensia is Oswald's wife (Sadie is her real name, but nowadays, she uses her 'stage name' Ortensia)_


	6. The Start of the End

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

It's been about two years since that first night, and every day was more eventful that the last. The Helper of the Kingdom had grown up to a height of four feet, her wings became tattered at the ends as she grew up (when resting, they still hooked onto her shoulders to resemble a sinister black cape), and her once tiny black tail had grown in, long and skinny. Other than that she remained mostly the same; perfectly fitting black skin suit, tattered silver skirt, white work gloves, shiny black boots, ghost white face, dark holes for eyes and teeth as sharp as ever, and she was still so skinny that she almost made Jack Skellington jealous.

The few months following Helper's adoption, Ortensia was as good as her word and better, nursing her to health, and Helper helped out around the small house as best she could as a way of thanks. She was mainly a babysitter for the endless amount of kids; playing with them, reading to them, cleaning up after them. She was the only one besides Ortensia to get them to eat their green and do their homework. She was more of a big sister, or a friend, in the little ones eyes.

Oswald often went out at night to 'search' (for what, no one told her yet), and always came back with fresh new stories to tell. Finally, when she was all healed, Helper insisted on going with him to explore the Kingdom. She met new characters and saw worlds that were once beyond her wild imagination.

On these adventures, Helper discovered (and used) a hidden talent of hers. Besides her genetically enhanced agility and speed, she had chameleon tendencies. No matter what the scenario, she could adapt herself to the culture, language, and common way of thought…not perfectly, but she got the general inkling. Though she has never shown it to anyone, she can even shape shift, but it's a **HUGE** drain on her energy, so she never dose it (unless it's an absolute emergency).

Also, when an adventure was finished, not only did she make new friends, but she made new gadgets as well. She had two main tools: one was a remote, her MultiTool. At first glance, it was a piece of junk; a hodgepodge collection of buttons, wires, and antennas. Every time she saw a new, useful remote type thing, she studied it and added her favorite feature of it to her MultiTool. The second tool that she cherished was her staff. It was a simple white, telescoping cylinder; about the size of a soda can, with a black 'touch' screen that only responded to her gloved hand and no one else's. It hooked onto her skirt for easy accessibility. It, too, responded to the environment and the language written on the screen adjusted accordingly. When expanded to full length, it was five extra feet on either end. She used it as a sword, staff, javelin, you name it, and it's there!

She had seen just about all the characters that lived there, except for this illusive Mickey Mouse. His image was literally everywhere (even as hidden icons in random places), but the toon himself was nowhere to be found, and every mention about him brought a sadness to Oswald, so she never mentioned him. She was clever and early into these adventures, she made the connection. From the late night searches, to Oswald's depression, to the MIA Mouse, she discovered the truth…Mickey was missing. Sometimes they actually searched and other times Oswald would casually ask around about him. But the way he phrased the questions gave her the impression that this investigation was a strict need-to-know bases; in other words, no one else knew about his disappearance.

Helper had declared these talks with the characters 'boring' and would explore on her own, generally causing trouble. No matter how many scolding she would get after the mess was cleaned up, and no matter how many promises of 'I won't do it again' she claimed, she continued her antics. At first they were exploratory accidents, but even after she knew better, she kept up the mischievous behavior for three main reasons: 1) general curiosity often gets the better of her 2) to keep Oswald's worry (for Mickey at least), at bay and 3) she loved it. Just causing general problems, getting thrown into danger, learning new to fix situation, it was all very exciting to her.

They were traveling home, coming from one such 'talk' that was 'spiced up' by Helper. In the Starcade in Tomorrowland, there was a meet-and-greet for the Wreck-It Ralph characters and the backdrop was a plug that resembled the gateway from one game to another. The characters used that (and a bit of magic technology) to get from Game Central Station to Tomorrowland, and Helper had somehow 'accidentally' unplugged it from within the Station, trapping them inside…but that's a story for a different time.

As they crossed the futuristic bridge, Helper pulled out her compact staff and started tapping and sliding her fingers along the neon blue screen. Oswald had his arms crossed, contemplating yet another new way to tell her to knock off the whole 'troublesome kid' thing (however that was easier said than done, for he had the same mischievous personality). He looked over at the blue light and gave up his current train of thought.

"Hay, what'cha doing there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Notes, Taking notes." She stated simply, so as not to lose her concentration. Her voice had matured a little, though she still sounded like a little girl, and she had lost the British accent (only when she felt the need to sound more impressive did it came back). "So much info. Don't wanna lose any"

"What am I gunna do with ya?" Oswald shook his head. They had reached the Hub and her screen changed from neon blue alien language, to a light brown background with black typewriter font. Just as they were about to turn down Main Street, there was a sudden powerful gust of wind and a purple and black slit formed in front of the drawbridge. Somehow, Oswald's white face bleached even further.

"Uh-oh. Hide, fast!" he demanded.

"What!? Why? What if you need help?" she asked, completely confused.

"Then wait till I ask for it, but for now I want you to be my emergency backup." He said hurriedly, marching to the castle.

"Yes Sir!" with a salute, she launched herself into a nearby tree.

On that very branch she chose to crouch on was another character, which was also hiding from the sudden appearance of the black slit in the air. She had flown in so fast, it was a miracle that she didn't squish the little bug! He looked from around his black umbrella which he put up in a feeble attempt at a shield. On his green head were two large eyes and a black top hat. Unfortunately, they hadn't met before now.

"Shhh!" Helper shushed his frightened yelp "I'm not gunna hurt ya, I'm hiding too."

Still stunned, the toon nodded and closed his umbrella. He was dressed finely in a simple shirt and perfectly tailored black jacket. Together, they stared down at the events unfolding at the castle…

Oswald gulped, trying to gather courage for what came next. He had never actually met her, but the stories were enough to discourage his curiosity. Besides, the title of 'Mistress of All Evil' was a great big warning sticker all on its own. When she came into full sight, Oswald put on a cocky smile and started clapping.

"Wow, when it comes to over exaggeration, ya really take the cake!"

"Silence, rodent!" Maleficent snapped "I am here to accept your surrender."

"Surrender?!" he shouted in surprised anger "Why would I do such a stupid thing like that? Want me ta give ya the entire Kingdom next?"

"Yes." It was the fairy's turn to wear the smirk now "and I shall tell you why. As you have probably noticed by now, your leader is missing and we have a vast majority of power and strength on our side. There was also help sent to the Kingdom, desperate, pathetic help, mind you, but they have perished at sea, and if they haven't, we **will** take care of them. Now, if those simple facts haven't diminished your hopeless image of peace in this Kingdom yet, I shall ask you this…Where, exactly, **is** that so-called 'brother' of yours?"

"You've got him, don't you?!" Oswald shouted, his face turning form white to red, steam whistling from his ears in rage "I'll get 'm! I'll fight every last one of ya if I have ta!"

He marched towards the Wicked Fairy as he pushed up imaginary sleeves, head down and fists balled. When he was close enough, he stood, back straight, fists still tight, chest out and ears back. He stared at the figure towering over him with unwavering hatred. Her response to his bravery and anger was an amused chuckle.

"Since you refuse to listen to reason at the moment, I shall give you time to clear your head and rethink my peaceful offer." She leaned into his face and sneered softly "However, no matter the choice, this moment is the beginning of the end of everything you hold dear to your little…toon…heart."

With that she stood to full height, raised her staff and vanished in the same way she entered, her cackling echoing in the night air…

The Helper was practically strangling the tree branch the entire time. When Maleficent smirked and threatened Oswald, the only thing that (only just) kept her back was a small voice in her ear, telling her to be patient and remain calm. Once the Fairy left, she ignored the advice and rocketed out of the tree, grabbing her staff and activating it. Once her feet touched the ground, she attacked the nearest innocent bush in a whir of motion. When the poor thing was completely demolished, she took a few deep breaths, calmly deactivated the staff, and slowly walked over to Oswald.

He was a bit shell shocked. Mostly, he didn't know what to do except stand there and let it sink in. They had Mickey, or at least that was what she was hinting at. _…End of everything you hold dear…_ his friends, the Family… and those innocent people who were coming to help, who were they?...

"Hay, are ya…are you okay?" Helper asked intending the question for Oswald. Instead it was that small voice in her ear that responded.

"Well, I've…*gulp*… I've been better."

Looking on her right shoulder, she saw the well dressed bug from the tree clinging onto her and colored a little greener than normal.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Helper exclaimed. She gently picked him up off her shoulder and held him in her hands. Luckily he was only a bit dizzy. "I am truly sorry. If I knew you were there, I wouldn't have taken you on my little…rage ride."

"Hmm…" Oswald snapped out of his thoughts and inspected the bug "I know ya, but I can't remember your name…"

"Sir Jiminy H. Cricket at your service" said the bug with a tip of his hat.

"Oh, thanks. I'm-" Oswald started his introduction when Jiminy interrupted with a cough.

"I know you, your Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance, at last. Now, I've got a few questions. The first one is who this young lady here is?" he asked politely, looking over to Helper.

"I am the Helper of the Kingdom, at your service and command sir." She announced, performing her signature bow before adding "but, you can call me Helper for short."

"Well, alright. It's nice to meet you, Helper." Jiminy replied with another tip of his hat. Then he addressed Oswald once again. "Now then, what's all this about Mickey gone missing?"

"Well, he's been gone for a while now, and we **have** been lookin" Oswald explained sadly "I didn't tell anyone 'cause I didn't want people ta panic."

"Now, now, that's perfectly understandable." Jiminy said, hopping onto Oswald's head and patting his large ear in sympathy "But my last question is, what are we gunna do about this situation? Now I know that you're not going to take this lying down."

"A search party." Helper piped up. When she was met with confused looks, she rolled her eyes and proceeded. "We need a full on search party to find him. Madame Green Bean never told you that they actually **had** him; she just said that he was missing. Not to mention those people 'perishing at sea'. We could probably find them too, with the right tools."

"Okay, but who's gunna help us?" Jiminy asked

"I've got an idea or two…" Helper responded with a sly grin.

_A/N: Okay, not much to comment about, I think you all know each character mentioned. Don't be shy about any ideas, comments, suggestions or questions you may have, either._


	7. The Search Parties

Chapter 7: The Recruits

"What're we doin' here?" Oswald asked.

The Helper had led them back to Tomorrowland and now they stood in front of the first ride to their left. Space-Ranger's Astro Blasters was where all young Space-Rangers get trained under Buzz Lightyear, the space hero himself.

"We're recruiting a search party" Helper responded. Under her breath, she added "thought that was obvious…" she was still a little irked from Maleficent's surprise visit.

She stepped up to the large door and pushed the red button on the side. The lime green speaker above it crackled with static and squealed obnoxiously loud, like someone had dropped the microphone on the other end. She turned and looked at the toons behind her, who just shrugged. The crackling died done and a voice over the speaker was herd.

"Oops, my bad. I dropped the microphone" he gave an embarrassed chuckle. "So… *ahem* what brings you to the Space-Rangers Head Quarters?"

Helper cleared her thought and laid her 'I'm important' British accent thickly into the speaker "My fine friends and I are here this very night to request your humble assistance in the matter of the missing persons."

"…Huh?" the person over the speaker responded.

"We need help finding someone!" Oswald shouted over Helper's shoulder.

"Oh, we can do that! Wait a moment while I get the door open and—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Just **what** do you think you're doing?" a new voice was heard in the speaker. It was rather high and robotic, but still full of emotion.

"I'm opening the door for some toons that need help. They're missing someone!" The first voice responded.

"So your just gunna open the door to anyone who cries about a lost puppy? They could be spies! Or Criminals!" the robotic voice questioned.

"Well…they sounded sincere enough."

"That's how **all **the great criminals' sound, especially before they rob the place dry!"

There was a pause over the speaker; owner of the first voice had probably given up. Well, so had Helper! With a roll of the eyes, she dug in her pockets and pulled out the MultiTool. Ignoring Jiminy's warnings, she dragged a nearby trashcan over to the door and got to work on the top hinges. The voices over the speaker were fighting again, but the odd noises coming from the MultiTool made it impossible to hear. Once she was done she kicked the can aside and gently knocked on the door, tipping it over. Inside were the owners of the fighting voices, oblivious to the break-in.

"Well, did you at least check the surveillance cameras to make sure they **aren't **criminals?" the owner of the first voice was huge (in height and weight), bright red and he was wearing the typical Space-Ranger attire of a white and green spacesuit.

"Yeeessss, but there was no connection! They must have cut the wires so we couldn't see their ugly mugs!" the second voice belonged to a robot about three times shorter than the first character. He had treads for feet, a wide cylinder body, and a yellow-gold head with purple eyes that glowed with yellow L.E.D. lights. The whole head was somehow floating within his space helmet.

"Did they cut the wires, or did you forget to replace the camera's batteries, again?" the red guy questioned.

"Hay, that was one time!—"

"Knock, Knock?" the Helper interrupted.

"Who's there?" the robot and the big guy asked at the same time, now in the middle of an intense staring contest.

"It's the Helper of the Kingdom, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and Sir Jiminy H. Cricket, here to ask a favor of the Space-Rangers." She stated with a typical bow

"That's a terrible joke XR!" the red guy exclaimed.

"Well, good" the robot, XR, retorted "'cause I didn't tell it!"

"Uh, you know it's not a joke, right?" the Helper tried, and failed, again to turn their attention to their guests. Behind her, she noticed Oswald had also given up. He was observing the staring contest with newfound interest.

"My money's on the robot" Oswald said to Jiminy, who was still trying to be patient as he sat on Oswald's shoulder.

"Now Oswald, you shouldn't bet. It's not right." Jiminy scolded gently.

"Ah, you just know I'm right" Oswald bragged. Helper turned back to the argument in front of her.

"Then why did you say 'Knock, Knock', Booster? Hm?" XR demanded of his challenger.

"Maybe 'cause I busted down your door, so there's nothing to knock on now?" Helped suggested with a shrug of the shoulders, knowing no one was listening to her.

"Ha! You blinked!" the red 'Booster' shouted suddenly.

"So? My servos got tired, that's all." XR tried to explain, crossing his arms.

"But that means you blinked, and I won." Booster hopped from foot to foot in happiness.

"Oh thank you." The Helper said dramatically in a dainty little voice "would you kindly help me now sir?"

Her words fell on deaf ears all around. Oswald was starting to pull his out of his head, literally, Jiminy was ranting on about rights and wrongs, and XR was trying to explain the staring contest 'mix-up' to a dancing Booster. She heaved a sigh, delicately lifted her finger and thumb and blew an unavoidably LOUD whistle. Not only did she get their attention, but at the same moment, a new player entered the game.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" from around the corner came a tall, slender creature that looked like a human, except she had long orange hair and blue skin…and a very annoyed facial expression.

Everyone froze…that is, everyone except for Helper. With a confident smile she strode up and bowed once again.

"Hello, my friends and I just came to ask for some help." She said politely.

"And who are your friends and you, exactly?" she asked equal parts suspicious andpolite.

"I am the Helper and this here is Oswald and Jiminy" Helper announced as she pointed out the toons in question.

"Well, I'm Mira Nova, and I have a question…how did the door get ruined?" she asked.

Booster and XR started yelling over each other, pointing and acting out what happened, which didn't clear anything up.

"You know what, stop. Both of you are going to clean up this mess while I talk to these people. And no buts!" she added at the sight of two pouting faces. She turned and addressed the guests again. "Okay, if you'll just follow me inside, we can discuss things in private"

It was a short, business-like talk that took ages. Helper struggled to sit still in her seat and listen, and from the looks of it, Oswald was doing little better than her. It was a good thing Jiminy had come along; otherwise nothing would have gotten accomplished. When the meeting was over and Mira agreed to have the Space-Rangers search the Disney Lands, they had found out that Helper had 'accidently' locked them in. Mira easily ghosted through and unlocked the door from outside. _That could be useful…_the Helper thought as they left through the broken door that was still getting fixed by Booster and XR.

"That was so _boring_!" Helper exclaimed "However, we got two things done!"

"Two?" Oswald and Jiminy chimed

"Yup! While I was bored to tears, I started up a small list of people to ask assistance from." She explained as they headed back towards Astro Orbiter "Luckily some of them we can reach in the Disney Lands, so we shouldn't have to park-jump too much." she finished with a wave of her hand.

"Well, sounds like more of a plan than I've got." Jiminy stated

"Okay. Then let's get goin'!" Oswald cheered as the group marched off in the direction of Astro Orbiter.

They gathered most of the search party members surprisingly fast. They used a Door in Astro Orbiter to travel to the universe of Treasure Planet. After Jim Hawkins and his crew agreed to search the Cruise Ships, they asked C-3P0 and R2-D2 over at Star Tours to search Disney Hollywood Studios (after fixing Captain Rex and helping out the employee droids, of course). Then they headed over to the Lagoon of Tomorrow, hijacked a submarine, and (with about a thousand different challenges along the way) recruited Marlin, Dory, Kida, and Arial to keep watch on the various bodies of water involving the Kingdom (mainly around the Ships and Disney Sea)

They were returning to the surface in the cold, dark Sub, just getting over Bruce's attack (Dory **had** to touch the shiny metal thing and get cut, didn't she?). After a moment of fidgeting, Jiminy finally asked something that has been on his mind.

"Did you tell Minerva?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"What was that, Jiminy?" Oswald asked, barely glancing up from the controls of the Sub.

"I-I said…" he cleared his throat and tried to speak a little louder, "d-d-did you t-tell…*gulp*…" he wrung his hands, looked away and barely spoke. "Minnie"

If the Sub had breaks, Oswald would have slammed on them. Instead, he whipped around in his seat so fast, that his hands couldn't keep up and ended up taking the wheel with them. The Sub lurched to the left, sounding alarms and knocking everyone out of their seat. Right away, Helper clambered up and yanked the wheel back into position, flipping a few switches for good measure. Somehow, she was able to get the Sub under control again. She turned around (slower this time) to yell at the clumsy rabbit, but stopped short when she saw him. His face was riddled with emotions: Greif, Panic, a little Surprise, but most of all, Guilt.

"I, uh…um…" He gave up on words. His ears drooped, he looked at his feet, and slowly shook his head. He looked like he was a little kid who got in trouble with his mother. He brought his knees up to his chest and sighed dejectedly.

"Hold on," Helper butted in "you mean 'Minnie' as in Miss Minnie Mouse, of **the **Mouse Family? Wouldn't she already know of The Mouse's disappearance, them being…ya know…a couple?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jiminy responded miserably "at least we don't think so. She and Mickey are always so busy; we characters barely get a chance to see them as it is. And now with Mickey gone, she probably has to take care of some of his tasks, if the Cast Members can't."

There was a moment of silence as the realization sunk in_. poor girl… _Helper thought sadly _it's no wonder Oswald hasn't told her. On the other hand…_

"Well, I guess we know where we're going next, huh?" Helper said, turning back to the controls.

"W-what?!" Oswald scrambled up off the floor. "We can't do that! She could be busy, or asleep, or—"

"Or miserable. She has a right to know that The Mouse is gone, Oswald." Helper responded "Plus, it might cheer her up to know that we are doing all we can to help."

Oswald sighed and looked at the floor again, knowing there was no arguing at this point. He shuffled over and plopped next to Jiminy, defeated. He looked out the small window and thought; _I sure hope she knows what she's getting into…_

_-Space-Ranger's Astro Blasters, a combination of Florida's Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters and California's Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin._

_-XR, Booster, Mira Nova are all from a straight-to-video movie and a TV series starring Buzz Lightyear on his adventured in Star Command (Ghosting in Mira's ability to go through solid objects)_

_-The 'Disney Lands' is the Kingdom's 'mash-up' of all the Disneyland/Magic Kingdom parks around the world_

_-A Door is basically a way to get from the parks to the actual 'movie sets'. It is either camouflaged in the scenery or marker 'Cast Members only'._

_-Jim Hawkins is from Treasure Planet_

_-Cruise Ships AKA Disney Cruise Line (Magic, Wonder, Dream, and Fantasy, in that order) _

_-C-3P0 and, R2-D2 are from the Star Wars series and Star Tours (the Adventure Continues)_

_-Captain Rex and Employee are both from Star Tours, Rex was the old pilot droid (before the new adventures) and the other droids are the ones working in the queue (old and new ride)_

_-Lagoon of Tomorrow AKA Mermaid Lagoon where the Submarine rides (old and new) take place_

_-Marlin, Dory, Bruce are all from Finding Nemo_

_-Kida (Kidagakash Nedakh) is the princess/warrior from Atlantis _

_-Arial, as in the Little Mermaid_

_-Disney Sea in Tokyo_

_- Minnie Mouse…her real name is Minerva, Minnie is actually her nickname!_


	8. the Search Parties (part 2)

Chapter 8: The Toons' Town

"Here" Helper handed a small note card to Jiminy. "That's the list of the other toons we should round up. It addresses where you can find them, where they should search, and who the leader of that search party is. If you can, tell them to meet up tomorrow night in the Gateway."

They were walking past the Matterhorn on their way to ToonTown. It was awkwardly quiet besides the faint rustle of the leaves and the sighing of the waterfalls in the grand mountain. Any other moment it would hold a sense of serenity and a gentile nonsensical melody of nature, playing in the dark of night.

"But, uh, what if you need my help?" Jiminy tried to get out of the rather dangerous task, him being so small and all. "How's about Oswald do it?"

"Yeah, I'll go and do that while you and Jiminy talk to Minnie." Oswald was trying to get out of the extremely awkward upcoming conversation.

"Yeah, I'll let you do that, and then I'll have a tea party with good old Maleficent and play dress up." Helper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "You're not getting out of this one, Rabbit!" She said sternly

"Oh? And why not?" he stopped, making Helper turn around to face him. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his large foot on the ground. This was his natural defiance in action, as well as a cover-up for the dread he was feeling_. I can't face Minnie! Even with Helper there, she'll have my head!_

Helper returned his even gaze as her mind screamed. _Come on Oswald, I can't do this alone! Sure Jiminy's here, but he's tiny and I just met him! Not to mention, I've __**never**__ met her. What would she think; someone like me, coming up to her in the middle of the night, and saying that the one closest to her is missing?!_

"Alright, now hold up." Jiminy hopper in between the glairing toons. "There's no need to start a fight…Oswald, you want to recruit the others, right?"

"Yeah…" he replied suspiciously

"And Helper, you want him to go with you and talk to Minnie, right?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?" she asked, also a tad suspicious.

"I think that you should flip for it, to see who wins. That way its fair" he dug in his pockets for a coin, but turned them up-side-down, indicating that he had none. Helper dug in her pockets and revealed a button, three bent up paperclips, a small gadget that looked suspiciously like B.E.N.'s memory chip, and her MultiTool. Oswald turned his pockets upside down as well (even though Helper swore that he pulled something out of there earlier)

"Ok then…how about Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Jiminy asked innocently. He was met by confident laughs on both ends.

"Ha, I knew you'd see it my way. There's no way she could beat me!" Oswald proclaimed.

"In your dreams Rabbit; I beat you every time!" Helper laughed all the harder when she saw him falter in confidence, it was half a second of worry, but she caught it.

"Alright…" Jiminy shrugged. Oswald and Helper leaned in close and readied themselves. "Rock…Paper…Scissors…SHOOT!"

She was noticeably happier as the two walked past The Clock to ToonTown. Oswald had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was grumbling something about 'cheater' and 'I let ya win'. When they arrived at the large green gate, he stopped and looked at the gate curiously.

"It's really unlike toons to lock up their town…" Oswald stated as he investigated the gates which were closed tight. "Then again…"

"Then again what?" Helper asked. Oswald remained silent even though he had clearly heard her.

"Oswald?" he looked down to the ground, but didn't respond.

"**Oswald**?!" he cringed slightly, but still ignored her.

"**OSWALD**!"

"THEN-AGAIN-I'VE-NEVER-ACTUALY-BEEN-HERE-BEFORE!" he exploded in a loud jumble of words. He looked at the ground, embarrassed. The red of anger drained out of Helper's face.

"Huh? But you said—"

"That I come here all the time and visit 'my new friends'" he interrupted bitterly. "I know"

She was astonished. She had never known Oswald as a liar…well maybe a small lie to get out of trouble, but coming home most nights, telling stories of his antics in ToonTown…they were all lies?

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why did you l—tell us those stories?" she didn't say 'lie' because he was having a hard enough time with the situation as it was.

"I-I wanted to impress Ortensia." He admitted "When we came back home at first, there were so many new characters around. The first week I stayed at home, but then Ortensia kept pushing me to go out and meet the other characters…Mickey introduced me to a lot of 'm while he showed me around the Kingdom, but we never made it to ToonTown…Savin' the best for last, he told me…" he sighed "You're ashamed of me, I know. But I couldn't face his closest friends alone! Especially since I used to be so jealous of him, then I come back and suddenly he's missing…"

She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head away, waiting for her to snap. He's known her for about two and a half years now; she was Sarcastic, Resentful, Proud, Snappy, Stubborn, and so on. She was not the type to take this kind of revelation lightly.

"Hay, it's alright. I'm not gunna hurt ya." She said in a perfect imitation of Oswald that night she was discovered. "After all, what are friends for? I understand why ya did it, I mean, hehe, that's kinda why a wanted you here. Look at me; dark, shifty looking toon come to inform you of your loss" she shrugged, used to the fact that she tends to frighten people "…not really the most welcoming, ya know?"

"What's not welcoming?" a voice spoke from behind the gate in the shadows, making them both jump. "Oops, sorry 'bout that."

There was a jangle of keys and a great _CLANG! _as the lock was undone and the large green gate eased open. Out of the shadows stepped a toon, about the same size as Oswald. She was covered in white feathers, had large teal and black eyes, and orange webbed feet and bill. Her huge bow and high-heeled shoes were a matching shade of light pink, while her shirt and purse were light lavender. The only other accessory she wore was a simple teal bracelet on her left wrist and an almost unseen golden chain around her neck which held a heart-shaped locket.

"Oh, uh…Hiya, Daisy…um," Oswald was looking all around, worrying on his ear and avoiding the duck's face nervously "uh…what's not welcome? He…it's funny…uh, ya see, I—well, we that is, um…it's uh—"

Daisy Duck was not known for her patience, and now was a perfect example. While Oswald was blubbering and trying to make simple conversation, Daisy folded her arms started tapping her foot in impatience. In an attempt to change the current conversation to a less awkward one, Helper decided to make herself known, which wasn't the best idea. She calmly stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello, I'm—"

"AHHH!"

_SMACK!_

Helper ended up on the ground, dazed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and shook her head in attempt to clear it. Grumbling, she rubbed her sore cheek which was now getting a red outlining of Daisy's purse.

"AHHH!" Daisy screamed again, grabbing Oswald and trying to get him to run. "Come on! Get away from that monster!"

"Oh, that's nice." Helper grumbled sarcastically as she stood up. "'I'm gunna interrupt you to ask a question, then smack ya and call ya a monster!'"

"What are you screaming about? This is my friend." Oswald tried to talk Daisy out of panicking. Now she just stood behind Oswald in fear.

"B-b-b-but it came out of nowhere!" Daisy exclaimed

"**She** was here the whole time…" Helper tried to reason, crossing her arms.

"And it snarled at me" Daisy continued, not hearing her.

"I said Hello!" Helper exclaimed.

"And it tried to eat me with those huge, sharp teeth!" Daisy howled in despair.

"This is exasperating" Helper sighed, slapping her hand to her face.

"Look, Daisy, this is Helper." Oswald explained "She's a good friend of mine and long story short is that we came here to see if Minnie was in. Have you seen her around?"

"Oh…" Daisy looked thoughtful. All traces of the earlier conflict gone (besides odd looks to Helper, now and again) "Well…last I saw here was a while ago. She went out with Pluto for a walk. Next thing ya know Minnie and Pluto come running back, all muddy and scraped up."

"What happened? Are they all right?" Oswald asked worriedly.

"Oh they're fine. But it's strange, Minnie looked so worried and Pluto was on edge." Daisy elaborated "That was the first night we started locking the gate to ToonTown, like it was dangerous to go outside or something."

"Hold on," Helper asked, shocked at this news "so your saying Minnie was attacked?"

"Well she said something about helping some friends over to Tom Sawyers Island and that Big Bad and Louis of all toons were causing trouble."

"Big Bad, I can understand, but why would Louis cause trouble? Did his bayou party get outta hand or somethin'?" Oswald questioned the duck.

"I don't know; ask Minnie, she might be home. As for me, I'm going to Main Street. They have a sale going on at the Emporium!" with that, she skipped off.

"Well, let's see if Miss Mouse is home." Helper turned to the large gate and pushed it open. She and Oswald walked through, leaving the gate wide open…

"Hay, Lucky!"

Helper and Oswald stopped halfway down the street and turned to see another duck racing after them. He only wore a blue shirt and hat, which resembled an old-fashioned sailor's uniform. From his shout, they could hear the unique, identifiable voice of Donald Duck. Donald often came to Oswald's shop to ask for random 'favors'. Although Oswald didn't notice, Helper did; Donald only came to ask favors that needed a 'lucky touch' such as a last resort of a mad plan of his. Aside from using Oswald for his luck, Donald was really a great guy (aside from his occasional temper tantrums)

"Hay, Donald. What's the matter?" Oswald inquired.

"Well, Daisy just called me and told me about a new toon coming into ToonTown, who had a monster friend. When I went outside to look, I saw you two."

"Oh, that clears things up…" Helper snorted, making a jibe at his voice. Donald didn't notice (which seemed to be a pattern for her tonight)

"We're here to see Minnie. "Oswald responded after giving Helper a quick glair "you haven't seen her around, have ya?"

"No I haven't." Donald responded. He was about to say more, when a Broom ran into him in a panic. The Magic Brooms acted as janitors for a majority of the Kingdom. This one, however, was tugging on their arms and shirts in frenzy, pointing Downtown.

"Aw, what do ya want!?" Donald snapped, trying to shoo it away. It continued to pull and point.

"What's gotten into him?" Oswald wondered.

"It wants us to go downtown." Helper started "Maybe—"

_CRASH! _

In the direction the Broom was pointing there was a very loud crash. Above the small buildings, a large water fountain was now erupting. Without further discussion, Helper, Oswald and Donald rushed off to see what happened. They turned a corner and saw the downtown area in ruins. There were firework blast-marks on the ground and buildings, the fire truck was now scrap metal, the street was littered with black tire marks, and the water fountain in front of the ToonTown Cab Co. was totaled.

"Whoa!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gosh! What happened!?" Oswald asked to no one in particular.

"Hmm…" Helper studied the marks on the ground, then stood and walked over to the fountain. There were bits of stone that fell off in many places, the centerpiece was now lodged into a wall of the Gag Factory, and there was a large indentation on one side.

"Hay!" Donald came over and looked at the large mark as well "that looks like Benny!"

"Who?" Helper asked

"Benny the Cab, the toon who runs the ToonTown Cab Company" Donald explained "in fact these tire marks are probably his!"

"BENNY!" a new voice shouted "where are ya?!"

Out of the demolished door came a tall, white rabbit with oversized red overalls, a huge spotted bowtie and yellow gloves. His ears and feet here gigantic, and he had a messy patch of red hair on top of his head.

"Donald!" The new rabbit shouted. He ran up and took Donald by the shoulders "Oh, Donald Duck! Why, you haven't seen Benny around here, have ya?"

"First it's Minnie, and now it's Benny!" Donald exploded "I can't keep track of everybody!"

"I think he was somehow involved in this…mess" Helper concluded, half listening to the conversation.

"Jeepers! Who are you?" the new rabbit asked "I've seen everyone in ToonTown, but your new!"

"I am the Helper of the Kingdom, and this is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and obviously you know Donald." She was glad **someone** was listening to her. "Do you know if Benny would have caused this?"

"No! Well, I mean he could if he wanted to, but he wouldn't want to." The toon said sadly "Then again, he hasn't been Benny lately. Cold and quiet and more like a robot that a toon if you ask me"

Helper stared at the ground, lost in thought. _Was that how Louis was when he attacked? This can't be a coincidence! Someone must be behind this!_ Then she noticed something on the ground; A folded piece of paper. Curious, Helper picked it up. Before she could unfold it, there was another loud crash coming from Fantasyland…and a scream. No one could react quicker that she could. All at once she jammed the page into her pocket and ran past the ToonTown gate and flew off towards trouble.

_A/N: So, how did you like this installment? Also my suggestion box is still open, as well as your opinion on a Miniseries of adventures. As for mentioned characters…_

_-B.E.N. is the robot from Treasure Planet who lost his mind._

_-The Clock Tower, meaning from the 'small world' attraction_

_-Big Bad Wolf from the Three Little Pigs (official villain)_

_-Louis the alligator from the Princess and the Frog_

_-Magic Brooms from the Sorcerer's Apprentice in Fantasia_

_-Benny the Cab and the other rabbit (that's Roger Rabbit) are from the live action/animated movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit, which is one of the best cameo-filled movies ever (in my opinion)_


	9. The Confrontation

Chapter 9: The Confrontation

Helper flew above the wide walkway leading to 'small world' and gazed down at the scene below. There were seven small figures running from a large toon cab. It seemed like a normal situation in the Kingdom, typical toon troubles and all. However this was not a normal situation at all; the cab had a grim determination and his headlights were a sickly familiar green color, and the figures running from him looked...different from all of the toons that lived in the Kingdom

One of these small figures tripped and fell, but the cab didn't falter. He continued to drive straight towards them.

"BENNY, STOP!" Helper shouted down to the cab to no avail. He continued speeding towards his target, perhaps even speeding up!

She dove for the figure, knowing she would be too late. Suddenly, she landed in the front seat of the crazy cab. She spun around to look at the damage, but the kid (well, teen that is) was completely unharmed! She had strawberry blond hair and a pretty little face, which was first annoyed, then shocked, as if she recognized Helper.

"Hay! Get off!"

The gruff voice jerked Helper back into her tricky situation. She needed to get Benny away from those teens. She grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the left. It worked...at first. The car took a sharp turn to the left before Benny caught on and wrenched the wheel out of her hand, bringing him back to his targets.

"Hay, kid! What do you think you're doing?" Benny yelled in an annoyed, almost robotic voice.

"Saving you're...taillight and...keeping...you...from making...a horrible...mistake!" She shouted back, struggling to get the wheel to turn. Benny was putting up a good fight, which gave her an idea "I'm real...sorry...'bout this..."

With that, she perched on the seat and gave the wheel one last hard tug to the left. All at once, she released the wheel and jumped into the air. Benny was still trying to turn when she suddenly let go of the wheel, causing him to snap to the right and crash into one of the stone planters that lined the walkway.

"Ouch!" Helper cringed as the concrete split from the force of the crash. She landed on the walkway and looked around. The group of teens was gone, leaving Helper and Benny alone on the walkway. Cautiously, she approached the unconscious toon. He seemed out cold. She gently touched his side and sighed.

"Uhh..." Benny groaned suddenly making Helper jump back and grab her staff, activating it. He opened his eyes groggily "What happened? How long was I out?"

"Benny?" Helper asked cautiously. She looked closely at his eyes, which no longer had that unhealthy green and were back to their normal headlight-yellow color.

"Where's Roger? Where am I? And who the heck are you?!" Benny started shouting, his panic rising.

"Benny, you're alright" Helper calmed the cab down, determining that he was back to his old self. She deactivated her staff and stood up straight. "I'm the Helper and you're in Fantasyland, just outside of ToonTown. You, uh…you weren't yourself; you were chasing people and your eyes were green! There's a toon in ToonTown worried about you."

"That's gotta be Roger! I'd better go see him...and ice my hood, pronto!" With that he zoomed back to ToonTown.

Helper was going to follow him and check back with Oswald and Donald, who she assumed were helping Roger clean up the fountain mess. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! and a flash of green light coming from the direction of the castle. Helper whipped around and was met with a hard blast of wind to the face. When the wind died down, she looked up in horror to see the last bit of a massive green mushroom cloud billowing up from the front of the castle, accompanied by the sound of hideous, mad cackling that she knew all too well.

"Maleficent!" She snarled. She darkened and sounded more like a crazed, wild animal. She launched herself into the air and perched on the highest tower of the castle, sulking in the shadows and observing the events unfolding below her...

The leader of the small group looked around. They had run from the toon cab and to Main Street in an attempt to escape, when the center of the hub exploded underneath them, launching them all into the air. The rest of the small group looked unconscious, bruised and scraped up. He struggled to get to his feet, but ended up falling back into his stomach in pain.

Suddenly, a black slit appeared in the air in front of the teen, as if someone had ripped a hole in reality. There was a strong gust of wind and a flash of light, which forced the teen to shut his eyes. When the wind died down, he made the mistake of opening his eyes. Before him stood Maleficent, the small group's not-so-mortal enemy. She looked around at the rubble that was once the grand centerpiece of Main Street, and laughed triumphantly. She leered down at him on the ground.

"I see that Tia Dalma could not detour your hopeless mission in saving the Kingdom." She said dramatically "It's a shame, her method of disposal would have been peaceful compared to how I will make you suffer for your foolishness" she raised her hand and it ignited with green flames "At long last, farewell, Finn Whitman"

"Well, well." A sudden voice echoed around the hub. It was slow, filled with sarcasm and hate. "Looks like you've finally graduated from chasing mice to tormenting injured children. Bravo!"

"Who dares speak to me in such a manner?" Maleficent's face twisted in anger. "Show yourself, you filthy coward!"

"I'm the coward?" The voice asked, almost amused "You never do your own dirty work! You force almost anyone to do something for you and wonder why that plan goes wrong. Hiding behind your goons" it said in disgust "…If you're not a coward, then you must be completely pathetic."

"I know you will change your attitude," she was visibly struggling to keep calm now. "Once you see my latest achievement"

With a grand wave of her purple robes and a swirl of green fog, a small figure appeared between Finn and Maleficent. His peach face was several shades too white to be healthy, his black fur was riddled with scrapes, and his chest was barely moving. His iconic red robe was in tatters and his large brown shoes and white gloves were filthy and torn. The hat was missing altogether.

The Sorcerer's Apprentice was defeated.

Maleficent laughed triumphantly at the sky. Finn stared in horror at the sight in front of him. The voice was silent for a moment.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The voice responded. It sounded little less sure than before, but Finn couldn't tell if he was hearing his own terror in the mysterious voice. "You can catch anything and anyone with the right bait."

"Then what would yours be?" Maleficent asked smoothly

The voice didn't even falter.

"The death of villainy" It said darkly.

Just then, the drone of airplanes pierced the air. From behind the castle, seven World War Two airplanes flew to the hub in perfect formation. Except for their size (about half the normal size for a plane of that time) they were exact replicas of the British Royal Air Force. They circled the crater containing the teens and Maleficent, performing astounding aerobatics and dive bombing the Wicked Fairy. When the guns started firing, they released not steel bullets, but a soft sparkling dust that sizzled when it made contact with her green skin. However, she was not taking this lying down; she combated the dust with black-green fireballs. For every shot of dust that hit her skin, she blocked three more.

"Well, I see that you were somehow able to get the Kingdom's **pests** to work together." She shouted without breaking concentration.

At the mention of pests, the diving became faster and steeper, and the onslaught of dust increased. Some planes distracted her while others unleashed buckets of dust from behind. Sensing the lost battle, Maleficent shouted at the mysterious voice once again.

"This is not over! I will make you pay for this" she turned her face to Finn, who gasped at the angry red welts left from the magic dust "And you and I have unfinished business that will not be left unfinished, I assure you!"

She raised her hands and quickly left through her black portal. The moment she left, the planes stopped their fire and taxied to a stop around the concrete crater. The planes stopped and the pilots and gunners hopped out. The gunners were all females and ranged from four to six feet tall and wore dresses made of flowers. Their clear wings glowed gold, as did the rest of their bodies. The pilots, who rushed around to look for microscopic punctures in their planes, were similar in size, but were all males, and they did not glow or have wings,. Instead, they each wore work gloves and black suction boots, different colored coveralls, and huge goggles. They all had different colored skin, large noises and horns on top of their heads.

As much as Finn wanted to watch the small creatures, he had a job to do. He was still very hurt and for some reason he could not go All-Clear to lessen the pain. He started to crawl towards the small apprentice, when that malevolent sounding voice returned.

"Get away from the Mouse." It threatened darkly

At this, all of the fairies and gremlins stopped their work and looked to the castle, as did Finn. Similar to Bald Mountain, the highest tower seamed to unfurl black bat wings. A few moments later, a demon-like figure threw itself at the hub...

And at Finn.

_A/N: Don't worry, the story dose get better! Plus the next chapter further explains what just happened. As always, questions, comments, and requests are all welcome. References..._

_-Tia Dalma was the sea goddess in Pirates of the Caribbean (I think)_  
_-Finn Whitman and the rest of the group are from a series of books called Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson. (I highly recommend this series!)_  
_-The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Night on Bald Mountain are shorts from Fantasia _  
_-the Fairies are from the Tinkerbell universe (books and movies)_  
_-the Gremlins are originally from a book, and a movie that never got made._


	10. The Keepers

Chapter 10: The Keepers

Helper used her feet to launch herself from the tower towards the hub. She was going to crash into the teen, but one look at him made her think otherwise. When she was in range, she rolled in the air, hooking up her wings as she did so, and landed perfectly in a crouch between Mickey and the mysterious teen. She took a moment to examine Mickey, then stood and turned around to face the teen who was still wounded on the ground.

"Who are you?" The teen asked. He was visibly in pain and terrified by her sudden appearance. Despite all that, he met her gaze evenly, his rich green eyes locked with her black ones.

"Me?" She asked softly "I am the Helper of the Kingdom. And who might you be?"

There was no bow or friendly smile this time. She tilted her head, analyzing this new stranger and awaited his response. As much as this person was hurt, he was still a stranger and a non-toon stranger at that. Not only that, but something came over her with Maleficent's reappearance; she brainwashed Benny, (and possibly Louis too) she tried to hurt these kids (stranger or not, Helper would not let that stand) and she had hurt the Mouse, Oswald's half brother, the leader of the Kingdom! On top of all that there was the threat she made to Oswald earlier, the many crimes that she had committed in the Kingdom in general, and Helper's own long, hideous imprisonment, a score which she intended to settle sooner or later.

All the non-toon did was state at her, his face was unreadable. She took a deep breath and noticed that her hands were shaking violently. She looked down at her hands and tried to calm herself.

"Finn"

"Huh?" She looked up from her hands to the conscious teen in the crater

"My name. It's Finn Whitman."

"Oh, well...it's nice to meet you, Finn"_ I suppose_ she thought privately.

She still didn't know if they were enemies, but if Maleficent wanted them dead, they couldn't be all that bad, could they? Plus, that little fact made Helper want to protect them all the more. Suddenly, she remembered the characters behind her.

"Gus!" She called out suddenly, startling Finn.

There was a small flash of light and a whirlwind of miniature colored spheres, then one of the pilots appeared. He was much taller now, about two feet tall, and his feet were fluttering keeping him hovering above the ground. He had olive-green skin, red coveralls, and unlike the others, a bushy white mustache and a brown bowler hat stuck on one horn.

"Yes? What is it Helper?" He asked in a crisp British accent.

"Gus, could you and your crew keep an eye on these people. I have to get the Mouse someplace safe..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of things around here." Gus said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Gus." She looked over her shoulder at one flight teams, which was braking out in a fight "You sure the fairies and the gremlins can work together much longer?"

"I-I'm sure it will be fine" Gus said with less confidence.

There was a jingling sound to their left. Helper turned to see a very disgruntled Tinkerbell hovering by her shoulder, chiming away a mile a minute.

"Yes, I see you...the fairies are just as import and as the gremlins..." Helper responded to her bell-like speech "...I don't always go to them first!...now your just saying that to be difficult!...they are not!"

"If I may intrude, Miss Bell, the gremlins no longer need your help, as we are quite capable of the task ourselves, thank you" Gus said, uncharacteristically sharp.

"Are you sure, Gus? They could be a handful." Helper asked, hoping that he would get the hint.

"No, we're quite...*oof* "Helper elbowed him in the ribs "...well I suppose... We could use some help" Gus said grumpily.

"Great. I'll leave you two here. If you need anything, I should be in ToonTown with Oswald and Miss Mouse. Donald might be there too." She turned and looked at the teen once more. "And make sure him and his friends are comfortable, alright?" She added.

She turned around and very gently picked up Mickey. With one final look at the small group, she launched herself into the air and headed straight for ToonTown.

* * *

Gus watched as Helper and Mickey disappeared over the castle walls. With a sigh, he turned to Tinkerbell. The fairies and the gremlins rarely get along; in fact, they were about to go to war if Helper hadn't intervened. With her help, they had formed some sort of pact and successfully constructed the Disney Air Force (used in emergencies only) Despite all that, there was still tension between the two toon groups.

"Well Miss Bell, I think we should gather the troop?" Gus asked, awkwardly

"I guess..." Tink said, rather icily

In a few moments, Gus shrank back down to five inches and all of the toons gathered in a loose circle. Seven gremlins and seven fairies stood in front of the non-toon group, shuffling uncomfortably. Each flight team went to a teen, which meant that Gus and Tinkerbell accompanied Finn. Finn was painfully sitting up when Gus and Tink walked up to him.

"Hello," Gus said as he approached Finn "I am Gremlin Gus and this is my...associate, Miss Tinkerbell." Gus had a hard time figuring out a proper word for their uncomfortable relationship.

"Um...hi?" Finn was unsure how to react.

Finn knew Tink (she was the second official mascot aside from Mickey) but he had never seen anything like Gus before. The only gremlins that he's ever here about were the little furry monsters that had sharp teeth and lived in dark forests; Gus looked more like a tiny engineer (besides the horns and skin color). Tink was 'speaking' but to Finn, it sounded more like bells and he couldn't understand any of it.

"I see you don't understand the fairies' language" Gus summed from Finn's confused look. "Don't worry, I'll translate for you."

This created a massive outburst on Tinkerbell's side.

"Fine, if you don't trust me to translate 'correctly', how will he know what you are saying?" Gus asked her. She thought about this then responded again. "Alright." Gus turned to Finn "Miss Bell suggests that we listen to you, that way we will not do 'too much' talking."

"Um, Ok then...I'm Finn, a member of the Kingdom Keepers. We're a... I guess an organization. We were set up by Wayne Kresky. He's an Imagineer...ever heard of him?"

Gus looked up in thought and taped his chin. Tink frowned and tugged her bangs. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and shook their heads at Finn.

"Oh...well," he cleared his throat uncomfortable "We're DHIs and were here to help stop the Overtakers." He said confidently.

"Overtakes?" Gus asked. Tink tilted her head and chimed, probably asking the same question.

"You know, a group of only **the** most famous villains in the Kingdom..."

At this, Gus and Tink looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Uh...Helper won't be pleased to hear that." Gus told Finn "You see, no one knows why, but she is determined to destroy the L.V. That's the League of Villains as some of the characters here them call them. Also...she gets...touchy if someone else tries to help..." He shifted on his feet and Tink started pulling on her bangs again.

"L.V. huh?" That was all Finn said, but he was thinking many questions at once. _What's she hiding? What's this strong obsession of hers? Can she be trusted?_

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank all of the people who wrote compliments; it's nice to know that you like the story so far :) Again, this story is still open to requests, comments, and suggestions! Some clarification..._

_- in Kingdom Keepers, the group of villains are the same, but the Keepers call them the Overtakers._  
_- in the Pixie Hollow books, Tinkerbell pulls on her bangs as a nervous habit a lot_  
_- in the book The Gremlins, (Ronald Dahl) the gremlins are small and have many tools, but in the Epic Mickey series, they are about two feet tall, they hover, and can teleport._


	11. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Chapter 11: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

While Finn was questioning her loyalty, Helper glided over the wide walkway that lead up to 'small world'. This time, however, it took her much longer than it typically would. Had anyone asked her what's wrong, she would say that carrying Mickey weighed her down or she would avoid the question in general. The truth? She was preparing for the worst.

She was she was taking **him**, wounded, to his family; The King, The Mascot, The Brother...The Mouse.

She landed halfway up the path, out of the Clock's range of sight (no need to get the children of the World upset) She glanced at the giant crack where she had caused Benny to crash. She walked along the hedge line and steeped onto the 'hidden' path behind the huge bushes. Ever so carefully, she laid Mickey onto the ground and crouched down on the balls of her feet. She took a deep, shaky breath and took a long look at him.

He seemed quite unimpressive, and not because of his wounded state. She had been told many stories of a brave knight, a dashing hero, a powerful sorcerer, a wise king...This was all about this little guy? He was small; about three feet, give or take an inch. He was scrawny; his arms and legs could be mistaken for garden hoses. And he looked...peaceful, like he couldn't harm a fly even if he wanted to (let alone seven in one blow!)

She stared at him awhile longer, watching the steady, but frighteningly slow, rise and fall of his chest. Very slowly, she reached out her hand, and flinched backward, unsure. Cautiously, even slower (if that was possible) she reached out again and placed her hand lightly in his chest. Instantly, she felt the brilliant warmth and dull throbbing of his heart. After a few moments, she breathed a sigh of relief. She sat all the way down and stroked him, whispering, telling him that things would be fine.

Something happened that moment that she would share with no one, not even Oswald. When she felt his heartbeat, it wasn't only that. It was almost like a soft spark, it traveled up her arm and landed in her chest. It felt almost like that painful moment before your stomach growls, but colder, and concentrated on her heart. It was incredibly painful and it lasted only moments, long enough that she couldn't dismiss it as an odd chill or something. Afterwards, the same spot felt like it was being gently prodded with needles. Like her foot being forced awake.

She tried to find some cause for the strange event. It was frightening and painful...and probably what he's experienced these past months when he was missing. She breathed a sigh of relief; being a sorcerer, he probably tried to tell her he was frightened subconsciously, or he was having a nightmare or something. Through magic, of course.

She whispered softly, telling him that he was alright, things would be okay, and that he was almost home. She smiled, still not fully convinced, and carefully lifted him once again, heading to ToonTown. She still felt that pricking sensation, but she pushed it down, weekly convincing herself that it was just strong magic.

_He's hurt is all,_ she thought to herself, _Just subconscious magic. Everything will be fine._

She was deadly mistaken...

* * *

She swooped under the train's bridge into ToonTown. She juggled herself and Mickey in midair, trying to reposition him so that she could see down and so Mickey was still comfortable. She did all this while hovering, which was rather difficult for her. A minute later, still tangled in up the sky, she heard another shriek below her.

"AHHH! Mickey!"

"No, don't-"

The voice, which she recognized as Oswald's, cut off. Next thing she knew, a hard projectile hit the back of her head. She was stunned for an eternity of five seconds; the world spun around her in slow motion. In the confusion, her grip on Mickey slipped. That was enough to bring her back to her senses. She shook her head to clear it and dove for him, but he was falling too fast towards the concrete. She used her wings to speed downward, and pushed The Mouse into the pushes at the side of the road moments before he crashed. Still speeding down to earth, she crashed so hard onto the street that she bounced up and slammed into the concrete planters. She heard the loud thud of her head colliding with stone and her vision blurred. She looked up to see two fuzzy silhouettes looming over her, and thought dully, _This is NOT my night!_ The she blacked out.

* * *

The last time she had a dream, it was the night she escaped; it was the scary one with the Dream Man. Then, dreaming was only scary because she wasn't used to it. This dream was horrifying, and it stayed that way.

The events were similar to those of earlier of that night. But these were much worse; she was causing them! Benny was out of control, chasing down Finn and his friends. But his eyes were their normal yellow, he was trying to stop...and Helper was driving. She had a dark, evil look in her eyes as she ran one of the teens over. As Benny fought for control, she gladly rammed him into the planter. The nightmare shifted over to the castle scene. As Maleficent raised her hand and lit it on fire to finish Finn off, Helper was laughing and supporting her! Next, she was high in the air with Mickey in her hands. She dove down to the cement road and dropped him on purpose.

He next scene of her nightmare did not happen that night, and she hoped it never would. She was in a large room of Dream Castle, and she was on top of Oswald, pinning him down onto the cold floor. Her left hand was on his shoulder, and her right one was raised out of her line of sight. Her fingers weren't normal; they were still in her gloves, but they were longer, thinner, and sharp like claws. He was badly wounded and her claws cut into him as he squirmed in her grasp. She grinned evilly, but in her mind she was screaming to let go, sobbing inside; she had no control over what was happening. With each internal plead, the pricking pain in her heart sharpened ten times over, threatening to tear her apart. Her right hand faltered, and she broke through the thick layer that held her captive, gaining enough control to release her friend. She brought her hands up to her face and watched as they returned to normal.

Then Oswald looked behind her and shouted out. Helper turned around and saw a small figure swinging towards her on a golden rope with something silver in its hand. The pain became so great that she shouted out...

* * *

And sat up in a panic, panting hard. Her eyes weren't all the was open yet and she ended up hitting someone.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

She cleared her eyes and was met with pink. The walls and furniture were all pink. If her head didn't feel like it was exploding with every pulse, she probably gag. She sat up on the bright pink couch and looked to her right, where Oswald was gently touching his redding nose.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm...I'm-" she burst into sobs "I'm so sorry!"

She hid in her hands and turned away. She was tense and shaking like a leaf. Oswald was bewildered. The last time she reacted like this was when he first found her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was horrible! I couldn't stop, but I wanted to! You have to believe me! I would never try to hurt you, I swear!" She pleaded, her hands on his shoulders.

"Hay, I believe you." Oswald thought she was talking about his nose. "It's no big deal!"

Before she could respond, a new toon stepped into the pink living room. She wore dark pink, almost red heeled shoes, skirt and hair bow. Other than that, she looked like a female version of Mickey. More importantly, she had hot coco and icepacks on a tray.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sweetly. "You took quit a fall..."

Helper sat there for a moment, recognizing Minnie Mouse, the Queen of the Kingdom. She opened and closed her mouth at a loss for words. Then she fell to her knees.

"I'm you sorry your majesty." Helper cried "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have dropped him. Is he alright?"

"Oh there's no need for that." Minnie gently lead Helper back onto the couch "And if you mean Mickey, he's fine. You saved him, ya know."

"Are you sure?" Helper asked nervously "I swear, I didn't mean to drop him."

"Oh...it's fine" Minnie shuffled a little awkwardly "I'm the one who hit you. I thought you were one of the Villain's goons, so I threw my shoe. I didn't know you were saving him. I'm sorry"

Helper sat there a moment before turning to Oswald. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked

Oswald laughed "Why would you think that?"

"Because the Queen of the entire Kingdom just apologized to **me**." She responded flatly.

He laughed again as Minnie handed him some hot chocolate. She gave Helper an ice pack, which was cautiously accepted. Helper carefully placed it on her throbbing forehead.

"Uh...my head is killing me." She moaned

"There ya go!" Oswald said, still laughing "you can't kill something that's already dead."

"Okay, okay. But I'll double check with the ghosts later." She laughed.

"How're you feeling? What happened after you rushed off?" Oswald asked seriously.

"Okay, I remember meeting that other rabbit-" Helper started. She put the ice off to the side and sat up.

"Roger" Oswald informed her.

"Right, Roger. Then we were looking at Benny's mess and I found a piece of paper."

"What was on the paper?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know. Before I could look at it, someone screamed and I rushed to out help."

"Well, how's about we find out?" Oswald suggested.

Helper reached into her pocket and pulled out a basic piece of lined paper, folded in half twice. She looked to the others and unfolded it. Once she saw the scribbled image, she gasped and dropped it. Curious, Oswald picked it up and shared it with Minnie. It was a rough pencil sketch of Benny's back end, with Matterhorn in the background. In the drivers seat was Helper, turned around looking towards the viewer.

"Not a very good likeness." Oswald mumbled.

"I don't understand." Minnie said "What's so upsetting about the picture?"

"I picked up that paper **before** I rushed off." Helper explained "Benny was about to run this kid over, so I dove for her, but I ended up crashing into the drivers seat. When I looked back, the kid was fine, but she looked like she recognized me." She gulped "I think that's what she saw when I turned around..."

"So your saying that someone, maybe that kid, drew what happened before it happened?!" Oswald confirmed. Helper nodded uneasily. "But that's not possible!...is it?"

"Actually..." Minnie started, deep in thought "It might be from what I've heard. What happened next? Was that kid with others?"

"Uh-huh. Her and the other kids looked...different. Not toon, ya know?" Helper continued her story "They all left while I, uh, snapped Benny out of it. His eyes were green when he was chasing the group. He went back to ToonTown and I was going to follow, when I saw the explosion...The Hub's gone...that witch Maleficent destroyed it. I called the Disney Air Force and used my MultiTool to tap into the speakers and stall for time...and give her a price of my mind! Gus and Tink are watching the group now."

"How did you find Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"While I was taunting that slime if a character, she summoned him like that." Helper answered "When the Air Force came and attacked her, she left so quick that she forgot about him, I guess."

"Seams suspicious to me." Oswald commented.

"Well, I'll go check in on Mickey," Minnie said, getting up. "If he's awake I'll send you two up to see him, alright?"

"Okay" Oswald responded "I'll take care of this one."

Minnie grabbed he extra icepack and headed up stairs. Oswald made sure Helper was comfortable before plopping down in the nearby comfy chair. Moments latter, he was snoring, and Helper watched him peacefully before she unwillingly fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty, sorry for the wait. I had a small case of writers block and a busy schedule. Big thanks for all of the suggestions. (I won't name names). I'm working on a mini story request, and hopefully will be done sooner than latter. Not many, but here are the References..._

_- the black and white versions of Mickey are sometimes referred to as 'rubber-hose' design._  
_- "seven in one blow" from Brave Little Tailor, a familia Mickey Mouse short_  
_- "the ghosts" means the ones from the Haunted Mansions._


	12. Ch12: The Emporium

Chapter 12: The Emporium

The Emporium was packed when Daisy got there; they were having a huge clearance sale to make way for the 'next season' merchandise. A few other shops were having the same sale, but anyone in the Kingdom with a sense of fashion would be either here or at DowntownD. In fact, it was so busy that the shop had hired some teens in need of extra cash.

"Too bad Donald isn't here to carry my stuff" Daisy said, as she looked at another dress. Then she added "good thing your is here to take his place!"

She threw the dress she was looking at onto the massive pile of merchandise that poor Malina was lugging throughout the small shop.

Malina sighed and blew a strand of black hair out of her pretty face. She had never been a fan of shopping, but she was big on lending a hand. When she saw a flyer at her school asking for extra assistance at the Main Street Emporium, she signed up right away. Now she was carrying just about everything the store had to offer for this snooty duck (at this point, she wasn't sure who was worse: Daisy or Kuzco) She might have been able to handle her costumer just fine, but some of her coworkers were less than desirable.

Wendy Corduroy and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who both worked the cash registers, read magazines or played with knickknacks, but not much else. Melody Seamen tried to help out, but she didn't really know where anything was and ended up chitchatting with the customers. The 'good guys' Kim Possible, Monty Monogram, and Jake Long were all in the back room doing inventory.

Daisy looked over at clothing rack which had Hawaiian outfits. She looked through the green and orange shirts. Disappointed, she turned to Malina.

"Do you have any in lavender? Or perhaps a lint shad of pink?" She asked.

"Mo mi aff oo loo om ee offr si" Malina mumbled from the other side of Daisy's mountain of clothes.

"What?" Daisy asked, somewhat annoyed at the 'lack of costumer service' (in her opinion)

"I said," Malina responded from around the mighty pile. "You might have to look on the other side."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that he first time?" Daisy called over her shoulder as she walked to the other side of the Hawaiian rack. With a sigh, Malina followed.

They got to the other side and stepped into one of the oddest debates ever held in the Emporium (and that was saying something!). Jumba stood off to the side, holding a dozen bags from DowntownD with an impatient expression on his face. Pumbaa stood in front of the clothing rack, looking up at Timon, who stood on his head and modeled the last (and very large) lavender Hawaiian shirt. Pleakley stood over the two, closely examining the shirt on Timon.

"I dare you to say that this shirt isn't flattering on him!" Pleakley said, turning to Jumba.

"It isn't." Jumba responded in a bored voice.

"It looks wonderful!" Pleakley exclaimed, ignoring Jumba.

"Hmm... I don't know, Timon," Pumbaa interrupted "I think you'd look better in that green one." He pointed to a forest green shirt hung up on the rack.

"Pumbaa, don't be ridiculous! Green?" Timon scoffed. He looked at the lavender shirt, then back up to the green one. He snapped his fingers "Hay! I'll bet that green one looks better on me!"

"Is that not what smelly African pig just said?" Jumba asked.

"Please!" Timon scoffed again "If anyone is the 'brains' of this outfit, it's me."

He took off the lavender Hawaiian shirt and tossed it to Pleakley, who cought it clumsily. Timon slid into the perfectly fitting green shirt and looked it over.

"Yeah, that looks much better." Timon said, satisfied.

"Hmm, I agree." Pleakley approved. He turned to Jumba again "**Now** tell me that that's not flattering!"

"Okay. Is not flattering on tiny African rodent." Jumba stated simply.

"Fashion hater!" As Timon and Pumbaa walked away, Pleakley took his black wig off and slipped the small lavender shirt onto his antenna.

"How about this! A new head piece that will be all the rage back home!"

Jumba simply rolled his eyes and walked away. Pleakley sighed and pulled the shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder (where it landed on Daisy's face)

"Everyone's a critic." Pleakley sighed. He looked around "Jumba? Jumba! Wait for me!"

Daisy pinched the shirt off of her face. She looked at it, disgusted.

"I think I'll check out now." She held the shirt out and dropped it in the ground. "Oh, and, you might want to wash that."

She cringed, thinking that if she had come latter and bought it. She made her way through the Emporium towards the cash registers quickly. As she waited in the long line to check out, she saw two kids working behind a nearby shelf set that sold Mickey Ear Hats. The boy had a vest and blue baseball cap and the girl had longer hair, a blue hairband and a large teal sweater with the name 'Mabel' in rainbow letters and a pinecone under it. Other than that, the two were identical. The girl heaved a big sigh as she put several misplaced hats on their correct rack. She smiled and put the last one on on her head. She tapped her partner on the shoulder.

"Hay, Dipper," she giggled "dose his hat make my ears look big?"

"Mabel, knock it off!" He swiped the hat off her head, making her frown "We promised Wendy that we'd help out."

"No," Mabel stole the hat back "**You** promised her! Hay!"

He grabbed the hat again, but she held on. The twins tugged the hat back and fourth between them. Suddenly, the hat slipped from their hands. It tumbled through the air and hit Daisy in the face. Slowly, Daisy's face reddened and a low rumble came from her through.

"If one...more...thing...goes wrong, I'm going to-" Her tense rant was cut off by a huge rumbling and a loud _BOOM_!

It rattled the very structure of the Emporium and vibrated everyone's bones. Everyone from on the street rushed into the stores to hide. Daisy was crammed into the corner as they all squeezed in. She watched in horror as Malina dropped her clothes and both the pile and the girl got trampled. Everyone was running around in a panic, but Daisy stood still. Finally, she gathered all of her anger into the one word.

"**ENOUGH**!"

She stamped her foot and made her way forward through the shocked crowd. Reaching the door, she shoved it open and marched outside. She took three steps before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Daisy whipped around and did a double take. It was a toon about her size with black fur, white face and very tall ears. A tight-fitting red dress revealed the new toon's womanly curves.

"What is it?" Daisy snapped grumpily.

"You can't go out there." The rabbit said. She had a velvety soft voice and a very faint southern accent.

"Fine," Daisy said simply "You stay inside. I'm going to teach whoever messed up my shopping trip a lesson!"

She turned around and started to walk off again, the the other toon ran in front of her, stopping her again. Daisy folded her arms impatiently.

"I'm serious. You really shouldn't go out there." She said earnestly.

"And who are you to be telling me what to do?" Daisy snapped.

"Just a side character." The other muttered bitterly. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "My name is Francine Cottontail. Everyone calls me Fanny."

"Well, _Fanny_," Daisy said stiffly "tell me why I can't find out what happened out here?"

"Because I know who did this." Daisy waved her hand for Fanny to continue. She gulped "It was...Maleficent."

That seamed to put Daisy's rage on hold for a moment. But she quickly recovered.

"How do you know?" She asked simply

"I, uh..." It was Fanny's turn to get caught off guard. "I...heard it? Yeah, some people were talking about a black-robed lady with a green face. I can put two and two together."

"How do you know about Maleficent?" Daisy grilled further.

"That's not important!" Fanny snapped "You shouldn't interfere!" Realizing what she just said, Fanny cleared her throat and hurried on. "I mean, whatever is going on over there, you don't want to get stuck in the crossfire, do you?"

"Uh-huh..." Daisy nodded skeptically.

She peered over Fanny's shoulder and gasped, pointing to the Hub... Or lack of Hub, as the case was. Maleficent was gone, but she had definitely left a mark. Even from their point, you could see the crater and the debris left behind. Then, a rare thing occurred: Daisy Duck was at a loss for words. Fanny's face was expressionless and hard to read. The two stood in silence for a while before the jingle of the Emporium's door knocked them out of their stupor.

"Mrs. Duck?" A timid Malina poked her head around the door. "I got all of your clothes, and they seam alright... What do you want done with them?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes, remembering why she had left the store in the first place.

"Tell Miss Dinglehopper at the cash retested to ring it all up and sent it to my house. Right now, I'm busy." She marched off to the crater that was once the Hub, Fanny following close behind.

"Wait! Who's Miss Dinglehopper?!" Malina called after them, but neither duck nor rabbit turned back. "Do you mean Doofenshmirtz? And where is your house?"

With a sigh, she gave up and returned to the overcrowded store. She pushed her way through to the registers where she had piled all of the clothes. As Malina waited for either Vanessa or Wendy to show up and help her, she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation behind her. Nanny Cook and Lady Kluck were speaking in low, worried voices.

"Oh dear," Nanny muttered "I was getting more food for the puppies when that horrible... Thing happened! Do you know what that shaking was?"

"Oh, I do" Lady Kluck leaned in closer "I heard from that black rabbit- the one in the _scandalous_ red dress- she said that she saw the whole thing. It was that Wicked Fairy who did it." She clicked her tongue "How she saw that whole thing and came here so fast is beyond me!"

Black rabbit? Red dress? The one walking away with Daisy? But didn't she tell Daisy that she heard about the explosion... From someone else? Maybe Malina had heard that wrong... And it wasn't really her business anyway...

But that mysterious rabbit still got under her skin...

* * *

_A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait! Anyway, special shout out to My Mexican (you know who you are) for creating the Timon/Pleakley shopping scene. Plus my little sister made the Dipper/Mabel cameo which helped cure my writer's block! Thanks sis! Character time (I think you will notice a pattern)..._  
_-Malina is Emperor Kuzco's crush from the TV series Emperor's New School_  
_-Wendy Corduroy, Mabel and Dipper Pines are from TV show Gravity Falls_  
_-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram are from the TV show Phineas and Ferb_  
_-Melody Seamen is Arial's daughter from Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea_  
_-Kim Possible, from the TV show of the same name _  
_-Jake Long, from American Dragon: Jake Long, another TV show_  
_-There were TV show spinoffs of Lilo and Stitch (Pleakley and Jumba) and The Lion King (Timon and Pumbaa)_  
_-Fanny Cottontail was Oswald's first girlfriend in he 1920's shorts, but the real love between the two faded out and Fanny was replaced by Sadie. Fanny was less 'sweet' and more 'sexy' using her looks to get Oswald's attention_  
_-Nanny Cook is the nanny in 101 Dalmatians_  
_-Lady Kluck is Maid Marion's lady-in-waiting from Robin Hood _  
_*PS.* 'Seamen' is not Melody's last name. I could not find their last names anywhere, so I made it up._


	13. The Work is Never Over

Chapter 13: The Work is Never Over

She felt a rough shaking on her shoulder as she drifted back into consciousness. She groaned and opened her eyes. All she could see at first was a large black blob with a white center. She groaned again.

"Come on, Oswald!" Helper closed her eyes and turned over "Five more minutes? Please?"

"You gotta wake up." Oswald said. She didn't move. "Alright, if you don't want to see how Mickey's doing..."

"Fine." She sighed. She sat up and stretched, letting out a big yawn. "But that means I get ten minuets next time."

She stood up and bent backwards in a crackling stretch. Rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes, she followed Oswald up the pink stairs. On the walls were a lot of picture frames, almost all of which were filled with pictures of Mickey; by himself, with Pluto, with his friends, with Minnie. Only one or two had a picture of just Minnie.

On the second floor, the hall had more pictures, but they were very strange. Each picture was the same, but different at the same time. The first few pictures (and frames) were all black and white, the rest were in color. Every single picture had Minnie and Mickey, and a few friends, in the exact same pose. Some photos had the same characters, and later, that character would be gone. For example, most of the black and whites had Clara Cluck, but after one or two colored photos, she was gone. Only one color photo much later on had Clara again, but that was it. There was also a gap in the photo line; a picture frame with no picture. The second to last one looked like a cross between a cut and paste picture and a sponge painting, and it was the only one to include Oswald, Ortensia, and several previous characters. The last one was in pink tones and looked almost too fancy. They each had a year drawn on the bottom of each photo in elegant pink cursive.

Oswald knocked on the guest room door. Minnie's voice came from within, giving them the O.K. to enter. It was dark inside, the only source of light was a small table lamp. Minnie was sitting on a stool besides the bed. Mickey was laying in bed, still out. MInnie gave them a sad look; no change. Oswald shuffled over to the bed and and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Oswald said quietly. "for everything..."

Helper slowly approached the bed and carefully touched his arm. All at once, the weird feeling in her chest activated again and Mickey's eyes shot open. He jumped out of bed and over to the corner of the room.

"Mickey!" Oswald and Minnie shouted at once. Mickey gasped at the sudden attention. Minnie rushed over to her sole mate, but slowed as she got closer. "Mickey?"

He stared at her for a moment, but went right back to panicking.

"Mickey, it's okay."

Minnie tried to calm him, but somehow got him even more upset. he moved his mouth like he was trying to say something. Now Minnie was starting to panic.

"It's fine, I'm here, it's okay"

Oswald was starting to freak out now too.

"Come on, Mouse. your fine now!" Oswald showed his confusion through anger "Quit playing around!"

"Why won't he talk?" Helper wondered aloud to herself.

Minnie was hysterical, Oswald was shouting at the both of them close to hysteria himself, and Helper stayed silent in the corner. The gears in her head worked lightening quick, trying to peace all the parts together. She mumbled to herself.

"He won't talk... He **can't **talk!" She shouted suddenly.

Everyone was still panicking and shouting. Barely thinking, Helper grabbed the pitcher on the side table and splashed water onto the group. Minnie and Oswald froze, but Mickey got even more panicked and started hyperventilating.

"THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Helper yelled. She cleared her throat."Sorry. But seriously, something is wrong! He cant talk, he doesn't recognize either of you and a splash of water is freaking him out more that before!"

Minnie looked between Helper and Mickey. Oswald looked him over a couple of times before turning Helper and shrugging. Suddenly Minnie gasped.

"The Brooms!" She shouted excitedly.

"You mean the janitors?" Oswald asked.

"Well, yes. In_ Fantasia,_ Mickey played the apprentice of Sorcerer Yen Sid." She giggled at the memory, "He was the understudy because no one thought that the role would become such a big thing."

"Who was the main actor?" Helper asked.

"Well, it was going to be Dopey, but he had even less control of the Magic, if you can believe it." Minnie explained.

"Dopey?!" Helper exclaimed. she slapped her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt at quieting her laughter.

"Wait," Oswald cut in "what dose any of that have to do with Mickey and how he's acting right now?"

"In the short, Mickey enchanted a broom so that it would do the chores for him-"

"Didn't work out, did it?" Helper asked

"No," Minnie said, a little sad "when he chopped it up to try and stop it from flooding the castile, they just...grew. Like worms"

"Flooding the castle..." Oswald repeated slowly, figuring something out. "So I guess that explains the Water Phobia."

They looked over at Mickey. He stopped panicking, but he stood there and held his hands, looking between them nervously.

"Okay," Helper started slowly "But why is he taking this role so serious... especially right now."

"When a Toon is written into a script, it...well..." Minnie was at a loss for words

"It becomes a part of you." Oswald summed up. "Like a tattoo, or...a..."

"A memory, "Minnie said dreamily "A perfect, romantic memory shared with the one you love."

She looked over at Mickey, who smiled kindly and gave a little wave.

"Hmm," Helper tilted her head and looked at Mickey. "Is he stuck, then?"

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked.

"I mean, is he somehow stuck as this exact character?" Helper hypothesized. "If he is, then maybe you could somehow jog his memory. Remind him of other roles or moments that he's been in."

"How'll we do that?" Oswald asked "I mean, his memory didn't 'jog' when he saw us."

"Maybe we should try a role that was before _Fantasia_" Minnie suggested.

With that, she took a step back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Helper watched as Minnie shifted in appearance, like Oswald dose when he talks to Julius. her dress shortened and faded till it was black with white polka-dots. Her bow twisted and folded into a small hat similar to Ortensia's. Her small brown eyes grew till they took up most of her face, but not in a monstrous way. She opened her eyes and gave a dazzling smile to Oswald and walked over to Mickey.

_Hello_ She said in ToonSpeak

Mickey waved a little awkwardly.

_Remember me?_ She asked. At least, thats what Helper thought she said (She only knew a few key words well).

Mickey squinted, not quite understanding.

_Oh, Mickey,_ Minnie looked at him sadly, _What happened to you? _

'What happened?' Mickey mouthed out. He tilted his head.

Minnie lit up _Uh-Huh!_

Mickey pointed at himself and made his fingers run on top of his open hand: 'I ran'

"Did they put a Spell on you?" Helper asked.

Mickey shook his head.

"Do you remember us?" Oswald asked, putting his hand on Minnie's shoulder.

Mickey squinted at the two hard before looking at his feet, sighing.

"You don't," Helper stated. Mickey looked up at her sadly...apologetically. "But you know you know them."

Mickey looked up and smiled. Helper smiled back kindly and turned to Minnie, who changed back to her red-attired self.

"Minnie, you said that a script is like a memory. So that means that if something happens to the script, then something would happen to the memories, right?"

She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see Mickey. Now that he had their attention, he reached into his robe and pulled out a paper that was a brown-yellow from age. He looked at it fondly for a moment before handing it to Minnie. She gasped.

"What's it say Minnie?" Oswald asked nervously

"_'Fantasia,_ 1940, Segment #3, The Sorcerer's Apprentice'...Oh my!"

"Oh, What is it!" Oswald looked worried by her reactions.

"It's the Script! The original Script for Mickey's performance!" she shouted.

"Why's it so small?" Oswald asked, sounding a little contempt.

"There were no official speaking roles in _Fantasia_, except for the conductor. This Script mainly gives directional positions and the main plot." Minnie explained.

"So...Where's the rest?" Helper asked. She pointed to the edge of the paper where there were fresh rip marks, like it had been pulled out of a book.

"Well, this is the entire Script for The Sorcerer's Apprentice," she said sadly "But this was put in Mickey's personal Playbook."

"So he must have saved this Script specifically." Oswald guessed. He looked to Mickey. "Right?"

Mickey looked at him in despair and slowly shook his head.

"But that means..." Oswald said slowly.

"The L.V. Did this." Helped said darkly

Mickey looked to the ground and nodded. Helper started growling.

"Where is the rest of the Playbook?" Minnie said, trying to distract Helper from going berserk.

Mickey made the motion of pulling paged out of a book and tossing them over his shoulder, then shrugged.

"IT'S DESTROYED?!" Minnie and Oswald shouted at once, making Mickey shrink back and shake his head.

"Alright," Helper said after regaining control over herself "it's not destroyed...but...separated?" She asked turning to the Mouse.

He nodded. Again, he motioned tossing pages over his shoulder.

"And the L.V. spread the different Scripts all over the Kingdom!" She finished in excitement.

Mickey was nodding happily now. But then they both lost their happy demeanor as realization dawned on them all. The group of four all sat there a moment before Minnie voiced what it meant.

"Then that means we have to search the entire Kingdom for scraps of paper?" She said, uncharacteristically grumpy.

"If the sorcerer's apprentice had his Script, then that means that the other Mickey's might be out there, holding onto their Scripts." Helper thought aloud.

"Even better," Oswald huffed bitterly. "Now we have to find over eighty years worth of mice that are freelancing around the Kingdom!"

Minnie was about to defend Mickey, when the doorbell rang. Minnie looked at the group and shrugged. She left the room and Oswald and Helper followed, leaving Mickey alone in the middle of the dim room. He shuffled over the the bed and sat down. He pulled out the script from where he put it away earlier, and he stroked it lovingly with his thumb. He was literally holding his life in his hand; when his finger reached the tear, it burned him. Not metaphorically, but it actually left a small red mark on his finger. Cautiously, (and kind of stupidly) he touched the edge again. It still burned, but he focussed his small amount of magic on the spot.

He thought he saw something the first time he touched it tear, and he was right. Using the magic, he saw images zipping through his mind. _A Memory_ Minnie had said. He was watching bits and pieces of his memories which must have rubbed off onto this Script from the rest of the Playbook. He pulled his finger away and realized his fairly obvious mistake. His finger was definitely burnt now, and the sorcerer's apprentice was going to have to face his fear of water in order to fix it...or ignore it.

He took the second option.

* * *

Minnie and the other two were only halfway down the stares when the person at the door held the doorbell down, making it sound more like an alarm.

"I'm coming!" Minnie shouted down the stares.

Minnie opened the door for their impatient guest. In the doorway stood Daisy Duck, looking as impatient as ever. Not only that, but some of her feathers were ruffled the wrong way and she was breathing heavy, like she ran all the way to Minnie's house.

"Daisy?" Minnie exclaimed in shock "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Minnie," Daisy started dramatically, "This whole night is wrong!"

She let herself inside, flopping on the couch. Minnie shut the door calmly and sat in the nearby chair, ready for the long, dramatic tail that her best friend was about to weave for her.

"Alright, Daisy, tell me what happened." Minnie said, handing a mug of tea to Daisy, who sniffed it and put it to the side. Helper and Oswald stood by Minnie's chair and listened.

"Well, it all started at the Seasonal Sale. the clothes were fine, but the service was slow and the other shoppers were pigs-Literally!-and the last lavender shirt was tossed around like a concert beach ball! Then these two kids threw a hat at me!"

Oswald and Helper looked at each other, confused. Minnie just looked board, used to the whole experience.

"If that wasn't bad enough, it got worse! There was this rattling and everyone came into the store, making me drop all of my clothes! Naturally, I had to tell off whatever toon caused the catastrophe, but this newer toon showed up and told me not to! Can you believe her nerve?"

"Was it Merida?" Minnie asked, obviously board by Daisy's pitty-party.

"No, she was shorter..."

"It must've been Vanellope than."

"No, not her either..."

"But those are the two newest girls I can think of. Unless you count Anna, but she's setting up a door in the Matterhorn to the Frozen world."

"No," Daisy tapped her chin in thought "She was in a red dress, one that Jessica would want mind you. She looked... like... You!" She said pointing to Oswald.

"Me..." Oswald said worriedly, grabbing his ear "Uh-oh"

"What is it?" Helper asked suspiciously.

"What happened next?" Oswald asked, ignoring her completely.

_Like your getting off that easy_. she thought with a cross of her arms.

"Well, the new toon... I cant remember her name... Anyway, she started yapping at me when I noticed..." Daisy lost the fight in her voice and stared in the distance. "The Hub... it's gone, Minnie. It got destroyed"

"**WHAT**!" Minnie shrieked at high volume, shattering a nearby vase. She turned to Oswald and shouted in his large ears. "OSWALD! YOU DIDNT TELL ME?"

"You didn't tell her?!" Helper shouted at him from the other side.

He grabbed his ears out of nervous habit as well as to cover them from the onslaught of noise.

"Well, you see, he... you know. Uh, with Mickey the way he was... and those kids...Wait! She already told us!"

"She did?" Minnie asked rubbing her head. she giggled awkwardly.

"Look, tonight's been awful stressful," Helper, the voice of reason, said. Daisy cleared her throat and wagged her foot, like she was tapping it (impatiently, of course). Helper cleared her throat as well and continued "and Daisy hasn't even finished the story. Please continue."

"Well the pilots of the Disney Air Force were all fighting each other-" Helper did a face-palm and mumbled something about knowing that this would happen. "And Gus was freaking out about escapees, and told me to tell Minnie or Oswald... So thats how I came here and started telling you the story."

"THEY'RE GONE!" Helper shouted, steaming up again. "So lets see, Maleficent destroyed the Hub, warped Benny and who knows how many other toons, the L.V. has scattered Mickey's Playbook throughout the Kingdom, and some random non-toon kids who I don't know if I can trust are running around the Kingdom. Not to mention the facts that we're late for getting home, Gus broke his promise of keeping peace in the flight crews, and I have to explain all of this to the search parties tomorrow night. And she threatened my family! There is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY that I'm letting that slide! Not now, Now EVER!"

She was past the point of no return. Not even Oswald could calm her down now. She speed out of the house before anyone knew what happened. She flew faster then ever before. This was the last straw; she was pure determination, and this threat from the L.V. was going to end.

No mater the cost.

* * *

_A/N: This just got real! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and again my updates have been slow lately and I'm sorry for that. As always, your ideas and questions are welcome. Info Time..._

_-the second floor Photo line-up is like Minnie's personal timeline with her and her friends. The second-to-last was from the Epic Mickey series, and the last one was from their most recent 2D animations which are based on different art styles around the world (the first was French)._

_-all of Minnie's info on the Sorcerer's Apprentice is true (even Dopey!)_

_-Merida, the Princess from Brave_

_-Vanellope (von Schweets) from Wrech-it Ralph_

_-Anna is the main Princess character from the upcoming movie Frozen_


	14. Ch14: The Gremlins

Chapter 14: The Gremlins

Gremlin Gus zipped to and fro trying to stop the fairies and gremlins from fighting as well as trying to find traces of the missing teens. Neither attempt received much progress though. Gus stopped in the middle of the Crater, panting, when a sharp black streak crashed in front of him. He gasped, then let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the kneeling figure of Helper.

"Thank goodness!" Gus exclaimed "We need your help! You see..."

He trailed off. She stayed kneeling, breathing hard. Slowly, her head rose so that he could just see her dark eyes glaring at him. She sighed again, as if deciding something in her head. She rose to her full, three foot height (even though she wasn't very tall, her current mood left a strong impression)

"What happened? Simply?" She asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I-I know it look bad, but-" Helper raised her hand for Gus to stop talking.

"**Simply**" she stated again with more anger strained in her voice.

Gus stood straighter and cleared his throat.

"They somehow escaped our barricade without a trace. Once they left, everyone started blaming each other, causing more fighting." Gus reported.

Helper simply nodded and looked around the Crater at the small fighting figures. She twirled her finger in the air, and pointed it to the ground.

"Group meeting. Now." She said along with the motions.

Gus nodded worriedly and ran off to call the other gremlins. After a brief argument with each group, they all gathered around in the center of the Crater.

"Where'd they go?" She asked in that icy voice. It sounded so unnatural and different from her typical sarcastic, energetic speech. In a spooky way... the dark, demanding mood she was in fit her perfectly.

All of the gremlins and fairies alike stood and looked at each other blankly. Some started to mumble, but no one stepped forward to comment. Helper balled her fists and closed her eyes, desperately trying to hold in her anger. Someone cleared their throat to gain her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced down ready to shout at them to speak up, but she stopped. Her mind flashed back to when she had been introduced to the other gremlins in the soon-to-be Disney Air Force Hanger (this was still during the great Small War between the Fairies and Gremlins)

* * *

_"Thanks again, Gus," Helper said. She was two feet tall now and her eyes darted everywhere, wanting to keep every detail sharp in her mind._

_"What for?" Gremlin Gus asked as he walked on the second floor catwalk, which was level with Helper's forehead._

_"For, you know, letting me into your home..." Helper explained "I know how private you are with your life. Especially to strangers..."_

_"Oh, Not at all! Any friend of Oswald's is a friend of ours." Gus said cheerily._

_Gremlins ran this way and that with supplies and ammunition, ready for an attack from 'the enemy'. A while ago, Gus had come to Oswald (one of the few toons outside the Gremlins that Gus really trusts) asking for help fighting off 'the enemy', but would not elaborate. Oswald had suggested that Helper go instead, as she loves to help people out, plus she's never been to the Gremlin hanger before. It took a while, but Gus finally agreed. Now here she was, in the heart of Base Operations, on the eve of a great war. Gus asked for help in fighting the war, but Helper's main goal was to stop any future conflict._

_"Over there is my main office," Gus pointed out "and across the way are the main sleeping quarters."_

_"Who is that?" Helper asked suddenly._

_She pointed to a corner of the hanger which was crammed with scrap mettle and spare attachments. Sitting atop the mound of scrap was a very small gremlin, even by their standards. He was the youngest gremlin she had ever seen; whereas the others looked like miniature 30-40 year-old men, he could pass for 13-15 at the oldest! He was scrawny; his oil-stained, midnight-blue coveralls were noticeably too big for him. His peach nose was a little bigger then his fellow gremlins' and he had an amazingly pale face. A small tuff of rust-colored hair stuck out from his hood and hung over his goggles, which he blew out of his face occasionally. He was currently fiddling with seemingly random parts, tossing one over his shoulder every now and then and picking up a new one from a pile beside him._

_"Him?" Gus asked (to Helper, he sounded almost afraid). Helper nodded. "Oh, that's Thomas."_

_Gus sounded sad as he answered. Curiosity (naturally) overpowered her and she went to investigate. Gus tried to call out to her, for her to leave him be, and part of her agreed. Before she could change her mind, Thomas had seen her._

_"Hello." Helper said politely._

_He looked up at her nervously, then back down to his trinket, trying to ignore her. She, surprisingly, didn't get upset. Instead, she sat on the stone floor next to Thomas' pile and watched as he worked. He worked tensely at first, but slowly relaxed. When Helper spoke again, he listened this time._

_"I should probably introduce myself," She said "I am the Helper of the Kingdom, but everyone calls me The Helper, or just Helper."_

_He nodded and looked back at his project. After trying another piece and deeming it unworthy, he spoke up._

_"That's an odd name," he said very softly._

_Helper looked at him in shock. But it wasn't the comment that suppressed her (she'd already heard it too many times to count), it was his accent. It was American, and not Southern or Ghetto or New York, but a typical 'young man's' kinda voice. She was told that all of the Gremlins were from Europe, (and had European accents to match, she noticed) but Thomas spoke perfect English._

_"M-my name's Thomas, by the way. Gremlin Thomas." He added._

_Helper quickly recovered and seized the chance at a conversation with the shy gremlin. She smiled._

_"Well then, Hay Thomas. Whatcha doin'?" She asked._

_"I'm...*gulp*... I'm trying to make all of these different, uh, tools and p-parts work together. So it'll be like...like one tool." He unsteadily explained. (maybe not perfect English)_

_"Like some sort of MultiTool?" She asked._

_"Um, well, yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's to, uh, make things easier. S-so instead of carrying around a toolbox, it's just one tool."_

_"Sounds cool!" Helper said. "Have you shown anyone else?"_

_"Yeah," His face darkened with sadness, "I-I have. Everyone I show it to thinks that it's gonna be a... another bust... another failure by Thomas."_

_"Oh, so your an inventor,?" Helper asked. He looked down and shrugged. "Well, boo to what they think! I think that this is an awesome idea, and if it doesn't work at first, that just means that you get more puzzles to solve. That's the best part of inventing, I've always thought."_

_"You know, you're the oddest fifinella that I've ever met..." Thomas gave her a tiny smile. "but I'm O.K. with that."_

_Up on the catwalk, Gus watched the events unfold in the corner. Eventually, his good friend Jamface stopped to see what Gus was staring at. When Thomas smiled, both of their jaws dropped._

_"J-Jamface!" Gus turned to the yellow and purple gremlin next to him. "Did you see that?! Thomas... He...He..."_

_"_Oui, mon ami._" Jamface replied in his thick French accent. He slung his arm around Gus. "Little Thomas actually smiled. Perhaps this Helper you brought here will get him finally forget about his older brother, _Non_?"_

_"I hope so." Gus said sadly "Him and Prescott were the best pair of inventors that I've ever seen..."_

* * *

Helped unconsciously touched the pocket she keep her MultiTool in was in. Because of her advice to keep going, Thomas told her, he had kept on working on the MultiTool; he had even made one for her to 'puzzle' with (a.k.a. add and improve upon.) while he moved onto other inventions. She cleared her throat and looked Thomas in the eye.

"Did you see them?" She asked, her voice still frosty.

"N-no, but I have a rear camera attached to our plane." Thomas was the only pilot to admit to sharing his plane with his partner. "We m-might be able to see which way they headed. Or at l-least have the ability to... to narrow down where they didn't go."

"Thanks."

* * *

Thomas and Helper were seen a moment later at the cockpit of a small blue plane which was decorated with golden specks which represented Pixy Dust. Thomas was pressing a few buttons and checking Helper's MultiTool, which was attached to the control panel. Eventually, some static and blurry blue images appeared on the MultiTool's screen. Helper was disappointed at the quality camera Thomas was using; he was a brilliant inventor, after all!

"Odd," Thomas mumbled to himself. He was so wrapped up in the mechanics that his nervous stutter had been replaced with quick, half-finished sentences. "This is a high quality, heat sensing camera... But why it's showing fuzzy blue...Wait!"

He pressed a few more buttons till the image zoomed out and a series of small numbers filled the top right corner. He grinned at his success and pointed to the numbers.

"There, I knew it!" He cheered.

"Knew what?" Helper asked

"Oh! S-sorry I forgot you were there." Thomas smiled awkwardly. "Well, the picture is...it's fuzzy, but only on the teens there. If-f you look at the surrounding plants, they are in perfect definition." (not high, _perfect_) "Al-also, they are a blueish color, not red...If they aren't red that means that they are not, well, not...right? So I, uh pulled up the time, temperatures, and local frequencies...like of the surrounding cameras and speakers and such. Here"

Thomas clicked a few buttons and rewound the type. It showed the seven black outlines of the teens walking away. With the flip of a switch, the screen shrunk and revealed three others: On the top-left corner was the original 'perfect' definition, and the bottom-left was the heat sensor camera. The top-right had an odd chart that resembled a sound graph, (which are often used for recordings) and the bottom-right was a black screen with white, digital numbers that constantly changed.

Helper stared at the numbers intensely, glancing up at the two videos every so often (the sound graph made absolutely no sense to her). While the kids were on the screens, the temperature showed about 46 degrees, the time was about 2:56am and the frequency measurement was well over 100. but once the kids turned the corner, the numbers dropped (except for the time). The temperature was 0 since there was nothing to measure, and the frequencies dropped to 45 even.

"So..." Helper shook her head, not getting the reasoning

"Uh..." Thomas was unsure where to start "Oh, the, um, the frequencies. You see it was at 45 at the end of the clip, when the teens weren't there? Well, when they were there, the frequencies were all the way up to 192.13. Plus on the camera, they're fuzzy, like I t-told you earlier...and everything else was fine."

"Wait, and the temps? They're blue, not red like a normal person would be. So that means... They aren't normal... and with the cold... Are they robots or something?"

"I-I-I don't know what to make of it..." Thomas looked nervous. "From what I can assume... they'er, like, half human or something..."

"Half-human?" Helper muttered.

Something snapped in Helpers head at that moment. Half-human... that could be any number of characters. From what she had heard, there were worlds of Demi-Gods, and Magician teens that she hadn't even explored yet, it could be some of them... No, that still didn't explain the Benny incident or the picture of her. The only way to solve this was to confront them herself.

"Thomas, thank you." Helper nodded to the gremlin. She turned to Adventureland, where the 'humans' had gone. "Gus! I'm trusting you again to prevent fighting. Plus if anyone comes this way looking for me... distract them. I want a moment alone with these mysterious non-toons. K?"

"Uh, alright..." Gus could tell that she was still very upset, but decided let her be.

Helper turned to Thomas.

"You know, your the weirdest gremlin that I've ever met..." She smiled "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

She took off running, leaping gracefully over the planes that blocked her way. when she was gone, Gus turned to Little Thomas (as the other gremlins called him) to see him smiling again. Thomas then turned in his seat and started packing up his supplies. Gus smiled to himself._ Oh, Prescott. If only you could see your little brother now..._

* * *

_A/N: YAY! I finally introduced Thomas. He is another OC. I have concepts for him, but nothing's stuck yet. Anyway, Thomas is a genius/inventor and Prescott's little brother... When Prescott turned bad, then good, then disappeared, he became even more distant then he originally was. Helper and Thomas are very close. Other references...  
-Jamface was pretty self-explanatory: Second in command, close friend of Gus's, French gremlin  
-the Demi-Gods are a reference to Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series  
-the Magician teens are a reference to Kane Chronicles and Bartimaeus trilogies_


End file.
